Power, Deception, Lies
by Fearuin
Summary: New chapter! After saving a distressed teenage boy Gohan is tricked into a forced kiss by the boy's sister who wants Gohan for herself; though he refuses and flees, Videl had secretly overseen the kiss and instantly suspects something...
1. A youth discovered

Author's note:

Hey everyone! To tell you the truth, this is my very first DBZ story. Not only the first I have displayed on fanfiction.net but also the actual _first_ I have ever written. So please go easy on me, I tried to make this as interesting and entertaining as I could (which I hope is the way it has turned out) and I hope you will enjoy it! Please read, and review!

Love, Fëaruin

About the story:

~ None of these characters are mine, except for those you do not know (i.e. mainly Marty and Cleo… and if I decide to put them in this story instead of in a sequel, Mary and Kat as well). 

~ In relation to the previous point, there is a character of mine, Sindor, who is the fifth and final original character I present in this story. He is not completely original but created from the DBZ series characters into an original. If you don't understand what I'm talking about, don't worry for now… but stick around to find out!

~ Details which I have made up myself, such as about the village which has been built, do not go unexplained in these passages, for the benefit of your understanding.

~ Only the Kaioken, Genki-Dami, Destructo Disc, Solar Flare and Kamehameha attacks used in this fanfiction have been derived from the original DBZ series. The rest of the attacks are mine, particularly those belonging to Cleo and Videl.

~ This is a modern fantasy, not one of those medieval ones, although there is some medieval features that are in the story. It's not necessarily an AU but it portrays an out-of-this-world land on this modern earth, which is the basis of the story.

~ The return of all the Dark Enemies used in this story are explained throughout, so don't scratch your head and think, 'eh…? How'd they come back to life…?'

~ But all in all, please enjoy! Ja ne!

Power, Deception, Lies

"… This is so humiliating," Gohan groaned, as Eighteen pulled his cheeks and messed his hair. "I am nineteen years old and somebody is still calling me 'cute'!"

"Why does everyone call YOU cute, especially all of MY girls?!" Krillin complained. "Long ago it was my first girlfriend Merryn. And now, it's Eighteen."

The word 'girlfriend' made Yam Cha slightly uneasy as he overheard Krillin. He regret everything he'd done to lose Bulma, but the memory stayed with him like a bowl of chicken rice in Goku's head, the fun and witty times he'd spent with her. But now she was gone. She has a son with stupid, bum-ugly Vegita, he thought.

Tien laughed as Eighteen continued to push and pull Gohan's face and squeal about how adorable he was. "Even Eighteen's calling him cute. Hint, hint! Nudge, nudge!" he burst into a fit of rich and merry laughter, elbowing Krillin and Videl who looked at him with an irritated raised eyebrow.

Chi chi sat down on a comfortable chair on the porch and handed out a cappuccino to Goku, Bulma and Chaozu. She sighed and looked at Goku with eyes gleaming with joy.

"Remember when we used to have a house all to ourselves?" she reminisced. "Now they've built a village for the Z organization, everything is so noisy. Especially for Gohan; the pressure's on him, and he needs to study for his hard years in University." and, realizing what she'd just said, was about to call out, "Go…"

"Oh, c'mon, Chi chi," Goku laid back, almost sliding off his chair, as he put his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion. "Gohan will eventually need a break from all that pressure you put on him. Half-Saiyans get tired too, you know."

"It's all your bad influence, Goku," Chi chi glared at him. "You are letting him play every single day with all his friends, not to mention all YOUR friends, and he is getting too much par-tée and not enough STU-DY!"

Chibi Trunks' laugh exploded as Goten chased him around the village yard. The village was very well built, really; similar-sized houses branched out from either side of Goku's original house, like wings, facing the river in front of which the village houses were ordered in a semi-circular arrangement. However, this still left much room to run around in, as much space was left between the semicircle border and the river, although a tree stood in between in the corner. All of a sudden, Goten swung around the tree, and lunged at his best friend, crashing into him, and also brought down Eighteen, Gohan, Krillin, Yam Cha, Tien and Videl.

"Hey Goten, watch where you're going," Gohan laughed, as he peeled Tien's foot from his stomach and got up off Eighteen's lap.

Videl stood after almost crushing Krillin's ribs, helped Eighteen on her feet and said, "C'mon, Eighteen… let's just go tidy up and let these ruffians be. We've been slacking a lot lately, and you know the kind of mess the guys make in the house. Looks like my father hit the room."

"You actually think that's worse than a tornado hitting the room? And more like Krillin makes the mess; at least Chi chi's trained Gohan to be a wonderfully neat person," Eighteen nodded, and the two girls left with their arms around each other's shoulders.

In this village, which was built only very recently to enable the continuous contact between all the warriors, there were five hut-sized, cabin-like houses which could keep all who dwell in it. The first house of the semicircle from the left was the largest with four bedrooms, with all the single guys, Tien, Yam Cha and Chaozu, with an addition of Oolong and the female Puuaru sharing a room. The house next to that, being the root of the left wing, was the second largest in the entire village, for it housed (in three bedrooms) Videl and Gohan, with the married Eighteen and Krillin sharing. The third house was the root of the entire village; and inside lived Chi chi, Goten and Goku; and the fourth house, belonged to Vegita, Bulma and Chibi. The fifth building is, as is said, a building; not a house, although shaped like one and being part of the village. This building was the gym in which all the warriors trained. The only house which used to be unfortunate enough to have no porch was Goku's house, until he built one with much help from his sons, although having to rebuild most of his house as well.

Whilst Goku, Chi chi, Bulma and Chaozu continued to take warm sips of their beverages on Bulma's premises, and Videl and Eighteen had finally reached the porch of their left-winged house, Gohan helped Goten and Chibi on their feet and said, "Goten, aren't you meant to be studying now?"

"Oh, so you're starting to be my mom now," Goten mocked, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, mother dear. I will do exactly what you say, yep, I'll study. But what will I get in return? When may I play? For how long can I muck about? Minus ten hours?"

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared over Goten, who gulped and sighed in despair, enjoying his final moments of freedom before turning around to see his mother who grabbed him by the hand and told him to start studying whilst she was dragging him off.

Goku suddenly stood, making the chair leg squeak on the wooden porch floor as he pushed it back. He began to sniff the air, savoring the tangy smell of the river, but able to smell something else also. "Come on, everyone!" he yelled. "We'd better get into our houses. The annual monsoon is coming this way, I can smell it in the air; we'd better get our tails back in before it gets dark or it starts raining."

But he hadn't spoken thusly soon enough, for some drops of gentle rain began to fall upon their exposed skins. Suddenly there was a flood of people rushing to their houses to avoid the angry, fearsome storm of the annual monsoon.

*****

The raging storm soon arrived. It rained all night, bringing down trees, destroying powerlines and raising the water up to the knees of an average adult, which was strong enough to sweep under feet and carry anyone of any weight away to their struggle.

The flood, which looked small but was very strong, hardly reached the convenient porches of the Z village, moving rapidly beneath the houses instead (although it flooded the gym a little), but it was so powerful that the currents swept away many people who were unlucky enough to be out of their houses in areas both rural and urban. It also carried dirty, rich clumps of thick, sticky mud (to the annual convenience of farmers and others who keep crops) and a few pieces of trash here and there. It was no longer a surprise to see a chip packet float by.

Before the morning awakened the storm calmed down dramatically. The water from the flood soon absorbed into the soil and mud, flowed back into the rivers and lakes, however leaving thick mud all over the grass and other parts of the earth's surface.

In the village square, propped up yet seated against the only tree within the village semicircle, sat a poor, helpless teenage boy, perhaps Gohan's age, cut and bruised. His wounds were monstrously large and ugly and some even began to pus, and he was soaking wet and dripping from the floodwater and endless mud. His fair and perfect face, which used to be so sweet and beautiful, now had a combination of blood and mud splattered all over it, along with a few strands of hair, and abnormal lines of worry.

As he slowly bent his head down and opened his mouth, he coughed and some water he had almost swallowed rushed back out, making him choke and splutter. He laid his head back, his mouth still slightly open, as if asleep, although he was wide awake yet weak with pain. He took advantage of his open mouth…

"Help… me…" He murmured, before everything turned black.

*****

"Are you okay?" Gohan whispered, as the teenage boy stirred and awoke in a comfortable bed.

"Where… where am I?" He panicked slightly, looking around, his voice unnaturally cracking and breaking with fear, a frightened voice that did not sound like his actual one and certainly one that did not at all match his face. Eighteen and Krillin gazed at each other with worried looks, Eighteen's hand over her mouth in sympathy, anxiety and distress.

"It's okay," Videl reassured him. "Now tell us. Who are you? Where do you live, and how could we contact your family?"

There was a deafening silence as the boy's eyes became somewhat narrower. "I can't believe this… I… I can't remember. Who are you? And where am I?" he asked again, a modest expression lifted upon his sweet face.

The four friends looked at the boy in worry. He had brown hair, slicked back with a few spikes like any teenage boy would have, but his face was nothing like his hair which would probably tell any old lady that he was a biffo guy who liked to spit at train doors. His face was sweet, even without a smile, and he was very fair, a light glistening in his face that made him look somewhat sacred. He was tall and very tenuous, his arms white even if they had not been covered with so many bandages, and his eyes were a rich brown, with thin curving eyebrows. A few strands of hair naturally fell on his face, over his eyes, making him so handsome and breathtaking to behold, his eyes showing everyone so much splendor and innocence, like a divine, solid-fleshed angel. His slender form did not look at all like any of the Z warriors, who had strong firm muscles which made them look ready for any fight. By the looks of this prince-like boy, who lay quietly on the bed with two Z warriors on either side, he would be best dressed in the finest silk robes with many jewels, without a single flaw on such a face, and sit in a throne where he deserved to be worshipped instead of here, with torn clothes and bloody wounds, on a small, mortal bed.

Eighteen caught her breath at the fair appearance of this boy, gaining a few glares from Krillin, before stroking his head gently, muttering "It's okay… you're in good hands, go back to sleep."

The boy nodded and closed his eyes, looking like a sleeping young god, his pain and trauma still showing on such a perfect face. Eighteen could stand seeing this holy-looking, saint-like young one suffer no more. She lifted her hand from his light forehead immediately, fearing that her hand was too coarse for the boy's delicate skin, and turned to the others. "We can't track down his parents if he can't tell us where he lives. What should we do?"

A shimmer caught Krillin's eye, a glinting unlike the glistening of the boy's fair skin. "What's this?" he asked himself, lifting a raindrop-like shaped flat piece of gold attached to the gold chain which wrapped itself around the boy's smooth long neck. The word MARTY was carved into the raindrop, the letters surfaced and raised with the surrounding gold cut away, which triggered suspicions from the four warriors. "Marty… is that his name?"

"I doubt it," Eighteen said, unaware that her eyes had drifted back to the young one. "He looks so perfect… so hallowed… so pure and heavenly. He couldn't have an ordinary name like that."

Krillin glared at Eighteen again, causing a little discomfort as she turned her eyes back to him. "Well, no matter how much he looks like a fair prince, he's an ordinary boy. In the ordinary present time. With, might I add, an ordinary name."

"Marty. Marty. I like that," Videl smiled, "it's a nice name. C'mon, let's go. We really shouldn't disturb his sleep, if you think he looks so sanctified."

But as soon as Videl spoke, there was a soft knock on the front door. The four friends in a rush stealthily crept out and closed the bedroom door behind them, opening the front door to find all of the Z warriors bunched around the door, with worried looks showing in their eyes (except Vegita, who looked as if he had been forced there by Bulma.)

"How is he?" Goku asked.

Videl and Gohan looked at each other rather hesitantly, and with a small sigh, Gohan began telling them about the small conversation they had between themselves and the young prince.

To be continued…

[A little message from me:

What do you think? Should I continue?

Much love, Fëaruin]


	2. Marty's secret

Power, Deception, Lies

Part II

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the boy awoke for the second time, about three-quarters of an hour later, he painfully forced himself to get up, although not without falling over a few times, and half-limped around the room, savoring the new fragrances, the unrecognized sights. As he walked over to the study table which was with no doubt Gohan's (the study freak) he noticed that a slip of paper had been left there, a message written on its white clean surface with a slightly messy handwriting in black. The note, as he read it, said:

__

Dear Marty, if that's your name (we have noticed the chain around your neck)

Please do not try to push yourself in your condition. If you do not have the energy to walk, then stay in your bed and Gohan will bring you food as soon as he finishes his own, and he will tend to your wounds further. However, if you feel refreshed, and you are able to walk without being blown over by a breeze, please join us for morning tea at my house, which is the very center building in this village's line of buildings. The entire village has breakfast, morning tea and afternoon tea in my house every morning- well, an exception for Vegita who has this liking of eating on his own- and we would be glad to serve you also. If you will come, there will be food waiting for you. –Goku

"Goku…" Marty mumbled, looking down at his necklace. After a long thought, a silent pause, his stomach growled and he smiled to himself in embarrassment, feeling lucky that nobody was there to have seen (or heard) a thing from a fair young teenager with such standards as himself, although he probably did not realize those standards at that point. "…Well, I guess I am a little hungry," he finally said out loud to himself, revealing a sweet rich voice, almost poetic, that was hidden when he was very badly hurt at first and had to struggle to use all his strength in order to speak with his slightly cracking voice. He folded the note, for a reason beyond his understanding not coming to rest until the paper was folded very perfectly, pocketed it in the foreign sweater that he found himself wearing (which, in truth, was Gohan's) and left his light footsteps behind him, a desire to meet these friendly-sounding villagers.

After politely knocking on Goku's door, he heard many voices yelling, "I'll open it!", four thunderous pairs of footsteps running toward the door and a big crash as the door shook, making him raise his eyebrow in slight curiosity. The door finally opened, unveiling the sight of Goku and Gohan on one side of the door, and Videl and Eighteen on the other, all rubbing a painful lump on their foreheads.

"Hey, Marty! You're looking better," Goku laughed cheerfully. "It's about time you had some morning tea. Would you like some food? Sandwiches? Cookies? Cakes… everything is served."

"Thank you," Marty said slowly, everyone's heart skipping a beat as they heard his soft, poetic voice. Marty felt eyes upon him as he walked in, the entire room silent, as his light footsteps walked past the four at the door, seeming to bring a glistening light to the entire room as he entered the door. Everyone held their breath at the sight of the slender youth, even Vegita (joining them for breakfast for the first time just to see who the boy was), who had to admit in his mind that this boy was more of a prince than _he_ was. And he mightn't even be a prince, and if he was certainly nobody in that room knew him, whilst in truth Vegita was.

Innocent yet curious hands belonging to Goten handed him a cookie, and Marty looked down at him and smiled, a smile that brightened his face. Goten could only sit there open-mouthed at this angelic being who was looking back down at him with the most beautiful smile of perfect teeth. Marty gently took the offering, without even rubbing the hard surface of the cookie against Goten's fingers as he took it away, and bit into its hard surface without much noise at all. Videl could hardly exhale as her eyes laid themselves on this magnificent creature, in the end exhaling a rather shaky breath as if she was afraid of something or had not breathed for a century.

As soon as he had swallowed his first bite, slightly amused as he noticed everyone watching him eat, he finally asked, "How did I get to be here? And… who are you, and how do you know me?"

Chi chi, almost unable to breathe herself, finally let out a breath and began to speak. She told him the entire story as he ate; how before breakfast they found him unconscious against the tree in their village yard, how Eighteen, Krillin, Gohan and Videl skipped breakfast just to take him in and tend to his wounds and change the torn clothing of his, how elegant and delicate he seemed to all those in the village, but with many places on his cheek slashed with continuous accidents during the flood. Marty smiled as she told him this, hiding his secret amusement that they regarded him as a prince when there he'd been, looking like the Hunchback of Notre Dame, against a tree.

"Did you know…" Chi chi began, after she had introduced everyone in the room.

"Yes?" Marty asked, after he had finished the cookie, and smiling innocently, trying to hold back his laughter as Goten handed him a sandwich.

"…Oh… nothing. It's alright," she smiled, knowing that what she was about to say was not wise. "Isn't there anything you remember at all?"

"Oh, yes, now that I think of it…" he muttered. "I remember… Cell…"

"Cell?" Puuaru and Oolong asked curiously, with eyes wide open, in reaction to the dark one's name.

"It's… difficult," he closed his eyes for a moment, wrinkling his nose as if with pain. "I can remember only that name, and nothing else… and my head hurts when I try to remember," he stated sorrowfully, shaking his head.

"Well, this is the story," Chi chi began slowly once more. She told him the many victories of Goku from the very beginning, from Emperor Pilaf to Garlic Junior, and from Frieza to his son's efforts of the defeat of Cell. Marty eyed Goku curiously the entire story through, and sometimes to Gohan as well, making Goku feel slightly uncomfortable of Chi chi's praises.

"Oh, Chi chi," he said quickly, laughing rather fakely, "I don't think I'm the most powerful in the Universe. It was all due to teamwork that all of us are now alive and safe."

"But you still defeated them yourself, didn't you?" Krillin pointed out. "We didn't intrude while you were fighting, and you defeated everyone who tried to take you on solo."

"Wow. Fantastic," Marty gushed, a beautiful slightly lopsided smile forming on his face. "You really must be the most powerful one in the Universe."

Goku laughed fakely again and thanked him, and there was a brief silence whilst Marty continued to eat noiselessly.

"C'mon, everyone, let's start training," Chaozu broke the silence as soon as Marty stopped eating. Everyone got up, and intending to head for the gym, began cleaning up the table. Yam Cha, without thinking, suddenly said, "Do you want a little exercise, Marty? Would you like to train with us?"

Everyone turned glaring eyes to him, making him realize what he'd just said, as he covered his mouth, feeling stupid. Marty laughed richly and joyfully, saying "No, thank you, Yam Cha. I'm not fully recovered yet, I am slightly weary, and your friends will murder you if you let me do so."

Everyone smiled in relief, growing very, very fond of Marty in only their first half hour of actually speaking with him. And as everybody left, he made his way back to Gohan's room, sitting on the bed. Suddenly, he did something very unexpected. His beautiful smile disappeared and his face became completely expressionless, truly blank. He took his golden raindrop and, fondling it with elegant fingers, lightly pressed the lifted surface of his name and began talking to it for a reason, although from somewhere else it might have seemed very strange, and mentally very not healthy.

"Cell? Yes, it's me, Marty. Goku _is_, I know now without a doubt, the most powerful in the Universe."

*****

"So I know," Cell replied into a small black communicative device, looking back at his three evil companions on the ship; Frieza, Garlic Junior and Emperor Pilaf. "What do you think?"

"Well, drugging Prince Marty of Waterville and his sister the Princess to make them believe they are servants of the dark side, and chucking Marty back on solid earth during the recent monsoon to see if he would drown was fun," Frieza turned his nose to the air. "See how well he does before we start using the girl. But really, Cell, must I again fight that OVERGROWN MONKEY??"

"To think that an overgrown monkey had beaten you, Frieza," Emperor Pilaf laughed an evil laugh, trying to rub it in. "You must be _really_ bad at this."

"Well, I still think I'm the greatest. I'm dead, and I'm alive again, see?"

"So what? So are the rest of us," Cell proved his point. "One of your servants gathering the dragonballs and bringing us all back to life with a stupid wish isn't exactly some daring feat that deserves a medal."

Frieza rose from his chair angrily, smashing the goblet of brandy he was drinking on the floor of the spaceship. "You insolent pest! How dare you talk to me like that, you-"

"Hey, shut up, shut up!!" Garlic yelled. "I really hate working with all of you. You three are a disgrace. I admit, of course, that I'm not all that good myself since I could not defeat Goku and his extremely powerful son, but how can any of us get through if we're all trying to boast about how good we ourselves are and telling the rest of us how hopeless they are!"

"Are you not doing it too?" Frieza stood in front of him, overshadowing the little shrimp to scare him a bit, although Garlic had more guts than a whale. Garlic just turned away, flicking his cape coolly behind him, away from his arms.

"That's _not_ the point," he mumbled.

Cell rolled his eyes, and said, "What else have you found out, Marty?"

"Well…" Marty's expressionless voice came on, "His son and the android could be as powerful as him… I'm not sure. The three have a history of winning battles as long as they could remember, according to Goku's wife."

"The android and the son?" Cell questioned. "Would that be the blond girl and the teenage brat who defeated me?"

"Don't think he's young anymore… he's as old as me, at least. He's the one who's going out with Mr. Satan's daughter."

"Good," Cell laughed a low laugh. "We'll eliminate the four of them mainly. I've heard that young Videl may have a history of fighting also, and it may prove useful if we destroy her too."

"Oh Cell, get a life," Frieza laughed nastily. "As if you can defeat any of them. Before they blasted you to nothing, and you're lucky MY SERVANT CAME ALONG WITH THE DRAGONBALLS WHEN HE DID."

Cell ignored him. "Now, we all have a score to settle with Goku, so…"

"Not me," Garlic interrupted. "I have a score to settle with his son."

"We still must defeat Gohan, Videl and the android," Emperor Pilaf said. "I've heard that, besides maybe Vegita, those three could be #2 on the list of powerful fighters, second to Goku. Gohan might even be stronger."

"Then it's settled. I'll take on Goku, and Garlic will take on Gohan. Frieza can fight my precious Eighteen, and Pilaf can defeat Videl. But remember," Cell said, "There are much more fighters than that. We must destroy Goku first, and then the rest of them so they do not end up developing to be more powerful than him."

"Agreed," the other three said in unison, before they laughed a loud laugh that darkly filled the silence of the Universe.

To be continued…


	3. Medusa Plan unveiled

Power, Deception, Lies

Part III

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Eighteen? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Krillin…" Eighteen replied, looking terribly cold and frozen although she had beads of sweat on her forehead. "I think something bad is about to happen…"

"Something bad?" Gohan asked, concern in his eyes. "Something… like what?"

"What do you feel, Eighteen?" Videl laid a hand on her shoulder in anxiety.

Eighteen turned to Gohan and Videl and placed a hand on their shoulders. "I don't know. But right now, I feel like… I need to protect the two of you… and myself…"

"Oh, not me, huh," Krillin wrinkled his nose irritably. "I'm never part of anything. I'm the only one who wasn't actually staring open-mouthed at that Marty kid. Now, nobody feels any need to protect me. Boy, I feel loved."

On any other day, Eighteen would've taken that as a joke and laughed, but today she had taken that sentence seriously, which really surprised Krillin. "No! No! It's not that, Krillin. When I'm with you, I feel… ordinary, and yet, when I'm with these two… I feel a tiny stirring inside of my heart, making me feel the need to fight for them, to protect them."

"Now that I think of it… I kinda feel it too," Videl said, shuddering involuntarily. To Krillin's shock, Videl turned almost blue, as if she had been placed in a freezer for twenty-four hours. She looked almost zombie-like, and now a lot like Eighteen, who looked completely chilled to the bone.

Gohan turned his eyes onto her. A shiver ran through his body, as at that moment, he could intuitively feel a creeping fear blanket him. "So do I," he murmured.

Meanwhile, in Chi chi's house… "What's wrong, Goku?"

"I'm not sure," Goku answered his wife. "I have this funny feeling running inside of me. I can sense something is terribly wrong… but I don't know what it is… I can't tell right now. Though I also don't really know how I feel… somewhat half scared, half…"

A soft hand landed on his shoulder, and Goku whirled around in shock. To his relief his eyes met Marty's, who for some reason had no expression in his eyes, although they continued to glisten beautifully as they always had. Marty's eyebrows, to Goku's horror, suddenly curved in a slant, as if he were really sad, and yet his lips also curved into a very small smile that was hardly visible, which ended up as a combination of expressions that were undeterminable. All the same, his perfect face, which had healed over from the few cuts and bruises, remained flawlessly beautiful.

"Don't worry, Goku," he whispered in a silky voice. "It will, I assure you, pass."

*****

"So here's the plan," Cell announced to Pilaf, Garlic and Frieza. "You see this?"

"Of course not," Frieza jested. "I haven't got any eyes, especially none that I have that are looking at what you are holding this very moment."

"That's 'coz when your Daddy rebuilt you, he forgot that eyes are an important part to be restored. Then again, he must've forgotten about brains as well, since he doesn't even have his own," Pilaf shot back, rolling on the ground with Garlic in laughter.

Cell laughed a bit, and suddenly remembered about the serious matters that had to be dealt with as Frieza glared at him disapprovingly. "Ok, break it up! These extremely small green capsules, purposely made to be the size of a housefly, will be very important in our plans."

"They're capsules? Oh. I thought it was a useless rock that you picked up because it looked so pretty. And rocks could be important in our plans too, if you know how to fling one."

Cell ignored Frieza. "When we fight, all we have to do is hold one, force our foe's jaw open with our useful little fingers, and shove it in their little puny mouths. It may sound hard, but if you don't let them bite, you'll be fine," Cell laughed at his own joke pathetically.

"And what'll that do? Bring an end to flu for mankind?"

Cell slapped Frieza hard, annoyed at his jests. Frieza just touched his cheek, and glared at Cell, while Garlic and Pilaf continued to laugh amongst themselves and mock him. Cell even felt rather proud that he had made someone laugh. "As I was saying… it will immediately dissolve in the mouth, run smoothly down their throats and into their digestive system, and turn anyone who swallows it into stone."

"Stone? You're kidding right?" Pilaf laughed, until he saw the serious expression on Cell's face. "…But… that's humanly impossible."

"Well, we're not humans. And neither is Goku, if you really use that peanut in your head to think."

"Forever?" Garlic asked with widening eyes. Cell turned away from their gazes. The shoulder of his armor glinted slightly as he did, his face and vocal expression dripping with evil wisdom.

"No. If they come into any contact with liquid within the first few days they will turn back. But after those first few days, it will be alright."

"What if one of the non-stone ones spit on the stone ones?"

"CEASE YOUR JESTS, FRIEZA!" Cell bellowed. Frieza's face turned into an expression of protest.

"I wasn't!" he complained, making Garlic and Pilaf burst into fits of laughter.

Cell sighed at his companion's extreme stupidity, then sighed and looked at Frieza calmly in the eyes as if he were speaking to a small child who was too young to understand anything. "That will be sheer coincidence, if they were actually as stupid and dishonorable as you to spit on a companion."

"Aww, c'mon. I'll spit on Frieza if you won't," Pilaf grinned.

Cell ignored these jests. "If they found out the remedy then we'll have to think of a plan quick. So I recommend we set a nice dry place to fight." And with saying this, he unrolled a scroll map and picked up a pen. He set a dry place, drawing a large X on a certain spot on the map. Apparently to the other three, he had chosen a relatively large clearing which was bordered with a forest of trees from the north-west to the south-east, a mountain range to the north and north-east, and had a very large cave in a single mountain standing to the east.

"Here, at Dragon Fields," he suggested. "There is no water around for miles. We'll train for the few remaining days that we spend on this ship before we reach Earth- then we'll take them one by one. If this Medusa plan goes well, we might not even have to fight, but we should play it safe and train anyway."

"Let's start with poor, weak Vegita. It might be good for us," Frieza said immediately, remembering all the times Vegita had insulted, defied and deceived him.

"No, no, no!" Cell disagreed. "I think we should start with Yam Cha. He's one of the weakest there, and we should be fine if we start with him, and possibly after him jump straight to one of the strong ones."

"HAH!" Garlic boasted. "That boy? I can kill that weakling twice three seconds before the battle even starts," then, looking at Cell's expression, cleared his throat and said, "fine, I guess the ability to shove ten pills into his mouth would be a lot easier than destroying them manually… which wouldn't do much good 'coz I'd rather kill him anyway…"

Cell finally nodded, gaining a grin from Pilaf, and reached for his black communicative device. "Okay Marty, can you hear me? Here's the plan…"

*****

After a nice hot morning shower, Yam Cha wrapped a large blue towel around himself and headed for his bedroom. He locked the door and began to dress while humming a few bars of Beethoven under his breath. After slipping on his comfortable boots, he walked over to his work table and reached for a brush to comb his short yet soft and clean hair.

But as he reached for the comb he noticed an envelope on his table. The front of the envelope had his name written on it with a black calligraphy pen, in the most beautiful writing he had ever seen. As he turned the envelope he noticed that it had been sealed with wax, a foreign symbol of a triangle, a curved line and two dots marked into it. In curiosity, he opened the note, and it sounded as he had read it:

__

Dear Yam Cha,

Meet me at Dragon Fields today. I have gotten to know you by one of your fellow villagers who happens to be my friend, and I'm a girl about your age who's very interested in you. I'm dying to meet you, so if you could spare half an hour's ride to meet me you can be sure to have gained an extra friend for life. –A secret admirer.

"Woah…!" he exclaimed. After that, he was speechless, for he had liked nothing more than girls. Immediately he ran to the door, started up his cruiser bike and sped towards Dragon Fields without telling anyone from the village that he was leaving.

About half an hour later, Yam Cha came to a nice dry clearing. There were trees all around him, and as he turned he saw a group of mountains which might as well have been giant sand dunes, they were so hot and dry. As he turned once more his eyes came across a single mountain, and a cave with an enormous opening that would have fit a baleen whale loomed darkly, carved into a mountain much larger than the group of mountains that he had eyed before. The sight of the large, dark cave chilled him to the bone.

"Here we are, Dragon Fields," he said to himself, knowing the place off by heart as he and the others had been here many times. He swung his head around, expecting to find a tall beautiful blond woman wearing an explosive top and pants, or a beautiful brunette wearing a pretty, sweet dress. But all his eyes saw was the mountains, the trees and the horrible cave.

Suddenly, to Yam Cha's extreme horror, a powerful hand grabbed him from behind and wound itself around his neck. He felt his back against something hard, something very muscly. The arm bent his head back, and Yam Cha saw himself staring into the face of the hideously transformed Garlic.

"Sorry kid," Garlic laughed. "These are the last words you'll ever hear."

Yam Cha yelled and struggled, as the hand belonging to the arm around his neck forced his jaw open. Then, to his shock, Garlic had placed something in his mouth using his other hand, and using that same hand to close that mouth up tight. Before Yam Cha could register into his mind what exactly was happening, Garlic flicked up his arm which had been around Yam Cha's neck, making Yam Cha turn his face upwards.

Yam Cha was extremely scared and he had no clue about what was happening that very moment. He was dangling by an arm around his neck, lifting his chin, his face towards the sky. And Garlic's other hand was clasped tightly around his closed mouth, so he was unable to even let out a muffled scream. In fear he breathed deeply and swallowed, and was even more shocked to find himself going extremely cold, as Garlic finally released him, and he fell in a squatting position. He could no longer move his arms as he used the last few of his strength to stand, shivering now and becoming so pale that he was almost transparent. He turned his head down with a soft final jerk, and, seeing to his horror that his feet were now made of stone, could no longer even move his eyes.

Garlic wiped his forehead with his arm and began to complain under his breath. "One down, and still many to go," he mumbled, lifting up his new statue and heading for the dry eroding cave.

Meanwhile, back in the Z organization's village…

__

Dear Tien and Chaozu,

Meet me at Dragon Fields today. I am a good friend of one of your fellow villagers and am interested in getting to know the two of you, after seeing you so few times. I'm dying to meet you, so if you could spare half an hour's ride to meet me you can be sure to have gained an extra friend for life.

Love always… a secret admirer.

To be continued…

__


	4. A curious chase

Author's note:

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Although I did not get many I'm still trying to make this story good, so please return to find out what happens often and tell people you know about my story. I NEED REVIEWS!!! Pleeaaaaaasssee… oh, and also, I know that this was rated G before, but that was because when I uploaded the first chapter I forgot to change the default rating. For now since nothing is veering dangerously towards R I'll keep it as PG but _maybe_ somewhere in the middle there may be a few things that may need me to change the rating to R so I'm really sorry for any inconveniences.

Remember to review! Luv u guys always!!!!

Luv, Fëaruin

Power, Deception, Lies

Part IV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are THEY??" Chi chi shouted in frustration, slamming her fist on the table, making it vibrate. The others who sat at the table cringed a little, as the fresh food that was laid on the table leapt into the air and fell back onto the table rather hard. "What a terrible way to begin the morning. Yam Cha, Chaozu, Krillin, Tien, Oolong, Puuaru, Vegita and Bulma all late for a nice hot breakfast! After slaving over the stove for an entire hour just to make all those pancakes… serves them right if they eat it cold. I don't want to know!!"

Marty sat at the table eating innocently, his face already losing its usual brightness. He continued to look down at his plate gently, saying nothing, several strands of hair falling over his overshadowed face. Eighteen looked at him, aware that he knew that some of the villagers were missing, and turned an anxious face back at Chi chi.

"Chi chi… I don't know what's going on, but I know it can't be good. I woke up today and Krillin, apparently, had woken up before me as he was not in bed when I awoke. I saw Videl and Gohan as I came out, and I wanted to go the others' cabins to see if Krillin was there or if anyone else knew of his whereabouts. But as I went inside the cabins there was just a silence," she explained reluctantly. "Nobody was around, and Gohan and Videl and I went off again to the next house when we realized that there were no vehicles around. We were suspecting something was going on- when we saw Krillin at the back of the village, veering off on his cruiser bike."

"Oh, gosh," Chi chi placed a hand over her mouth in worry. "To be quite honest, I had not seen Tien, Yam Cha and Chaozu since breakfast yesterday. I had not seen Puuaru and Oolong since morning tea, nor Bulma since afternoon tea yesterday… and she mentioned something about trying to find Vegita. Oh Lord… and as for Krillin… what happened next?"

"He was already off in the distance," Eighteen replied. "The three of us ran over to intersect him, but he made a sudden turn and was already far away before we even began to wave our arms and yell his name. This was over two hours ago."

"And he's still not back," Goku added nervously. "Which way did he go?"

Suddenly, there was a little growling noise from outside. Everyone rushed from the table in a tangled mess and ran over to the window, where they could get a clear view on what was happening. They crashed into the window with a domino effect just in time to see Chibi and Goten surfing off on their noisy cruiser skateboards, as quick as a fox, and disappear out of sight.

"That way," Eighteen, Videl and Gohan answered the question, beckoning at the two young boys who had just left the village.

"I could catch up to them if I hurry," Chi chi's voice trailed off as she rushed outside towards her own cruiser bike. "You all keep eating and I'll see what they're up to. I promise I'll return real soon."

"Be careful mom!" Gohan yelled, as he saw the sight of his mother climb onto her bike and rush off to somewhere unseen in a speed that he was sure would catch up to the mischievous youngsters and then maybe find out what really has been going on.

Marty looked up from the plate, his eyes blank and his face more pale and sickly than usual, and whispered something under his breath as she left that was too soft for the others to have paid heed. But the others definitely noticed that something about him had changed, that he was not as… full of color and life as before. His movements were still soft, his gazes tender and his words gentle, but he had stopped smiling. Why it was, they did not know, but maybe he was upset or worried… maybe because this began happening after he had arrived.

*****

Chi chi held on to the handlebars of her quick bike, feeling rather afraid that she would fall off at such velocity. She had many thoughts running through her mind, all crossing her brain in a single second as the bike cruised quickly over the rocky dirt road. What was everyone doing? Where have they all gone? No, it can't be something dangerous, Chi chi thought. Maybe they're all just doing something that she would disapprove of… maybe they're having a party somewhere without her permission. But then again, it was a village, and a village meant sharing, and she could not claim that she was the leader that had to be invited to every party. But she knew that if there was a party, they would've told her about it. Unless it was a party for all the guys… in which Puuaru and Bulma wouldn't have attended yet they were gone, Gohan and Goku would've known about it, and they were sitting eating breakfast in her very own home…

Okay Chi chi, think of other possibilities… think! Maybe they've gone downtown for something special… perhaps there was some kind of special festival going on and they've gone to see it. No! No! That can't be it. Goten would never have gone without my permission… there's something he's keeping from me, if he's going off like this without telling me anything. And has Chibi actually noticed his parents were gone in his own house while he spent the entire night at Goten's playing video games all night, or did he know about this and is following the path his parents had left? What is going on?!

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the vision of two small dots in front of her. She smiled and licked her lips, knowing that she was hot on her son and his friend's tails. She accelerated, hoping that the bike wouldn't be too fast that it may get caught on something and catapult her towards them, so she held on even tighter to the handlebars, feeling her hands go slightly damp as she had gripped the bars tightly for so long. She followed them for about ten minutes, frowning when she noticed that they had been veering towards deeper mountainous area, which was slightly gloomy even in the day compared to the cheerful hilly area that was their village. She swung her head around as she rode, glancing and shuddering at the tall mountains that seemed to dislike her presence.

To her horror she discovered that she had lost sight of the two boys when she was looking around. She cursed herself, but then realized that the growling sound of their cruiser skateboard engines that originally was overlapped by her own was no longer audible. She smiled again and thought, 'they got off here somewhere. Now I can find them.'

Chi chi slowed right down and stopped and carefully got off her bike, trying not to attract attention until she knew where the two boys had gone, where the others were and what they were doing. She looked around again, her gaze somehow attracted to those mountains. She could not understand it. She disliked these mountains, for they were tall and seemed to either enjoy towering darkly over her small and mortal body, or wanted her out of their territory immediately. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from them. She looked at one particularly larger than the others, dry and erosive, and felt as if she needed to go to it. It was as if the mountain was calling out to her, reaching out to her…

She left her bike and sprinted around the base of the mountain, which took her probably fifteen minutes. As she came to the other side a large shadow seemed to be set on the ground, and she followed it to the foot of a cave which was so large it startled her half-dead, startled at seeing darkness that could emerge from the day.

Chi chi swallowed, trying to relax as she shuddered at the cave that loomed before her. No need to be afraid… you've been here many times before. This is Dragon Fields, and you've seen this cave so many times that if you count it by picking an apple out of a tree each time, the world would have by now been suffering famine. No wonder it was as if the mountain was calling out to her; for she had recognized it, and was drawn to it because at the back of her mind she had seen it already before.

She got slightly annoyed, as she looked around and was surrounded by complete silence, mountains and trees on all sides. But as she kept searching for any movement something in the corner of her eye continued to disturb her. She thought she could see something standing out of the darkness of the cave, although it was completely black, and it did not shine or glint but it visually stood out, like a silver blur. Her heart was rather afraid, but told her to walk into that terrible cave and see what it was.

As she carefully stepped into the blackness, her heart pounding like drums and the blood roaring in her ears, she was slightly glad and afraid at the same time to see the silver blur grow nearer, for her soul was anxious to leave this place as soon as she investigated what it was. When she took a final step the blur was filled; a silver face loomed suddenly out of the darkness, quiet and still, but the face was disturbed and the mouth was open as if shaped into a belated scream. Chi chi squealed in shock and fear as the sudden appearance startled her and she realized the face was one she knew all too well; it was the face of her very own son whom she had been following, made of stone and stationary as a mountain. Her heart raced as she whirled around to flee; but to no avail. She had run straight into two strong arms which had caught her, and began its work to torture the poor defenseless lady.

*****

The table, and those who sat around it, was still. Nobody had moved or spoken since Chi chi had left, and the four villagers who had sat there were now getting anxious, for Chi chi's promise to return had not been fulfilled.

"She should've been back by now," Gohan broke the several hours of silence, his uneasiness heightened as everyone's heads suddenly whirled around to the sound of his voice.

Videl looked at him and nodded slowly. "I'm getting worried… I suggest we go after her. It's already right about lunchtime, and Chi chi's never been late with her meals, us having passed morning tea which was meant to be approximately two hours ago without eating anything."

Eighteen cut in before Videl could say any more. "Videl, have faith. Just because the others are gone does not mean that she has followed their path. Literally, in fact… maybe she just got a little lost, and she's on the way back. I mean, she could be back here any moment now… cheering victoriously at her success, with the others that she had found parading on their cruiser bikes behind her…"

Although that had been an attempt to encourage everyone from worried thoughts, Goku, Videl and Gohan in turn became more worried. They knew that wouldn't happen… she'd been gone too long now. And the room was so silent… if there were noises of even a single engine in the air that didn't even have to belong to one of those missing villagers, it would've been a considerable thought. But no. The atmosphere was so quiet, not a single bird sang or a cricket chirped. It was as if everyone, including the wind and the trees and the animals, had frozen and were waiting quietly for something.

"You're right," Eighteen mumbled after a long silence, feeling defeated. "Let's go…"

To be continued…


	5. Setting out

Author's note:

Hey everyone!

First of all let me thank all for the reviews! I have NEVER got more than about six reviews for four chapters but now I'm getting more than ten for four! I love you all so much *sniff* this is all thanks to you guys. The usual rate for my other stories is, like, one review for every hundred chapters… shows what a bad author I am :( but I promise I'll work on my writing so I can satisfy everyone better! Oh, and if you are reading this and haven't reviewed, please make a contribution… please? *sweet, innocent smile* I'm getting a bit desperate with the lack of reviews! Am I really that bad? *quivering of lip and teary eyes*

Second of all, when you have read the seventh chapter (not up yet, I know) you will find that I have added a mysterious character named Sindor. I have five original characters in this story; Marty whom you have known since chapter one, and Cleo, Kat and Mary whom you'll get to know later- and Sindor. I mentioned the first four in the disclaimer of chapter one, but I forgot about Sindor! When you get to chapter 7- or if you want to, right now- go back to chapter one and read the disclaimer over again, I've replaced the chapter so it is added with useful information about Sindor which you'd probably like to read, but the rest of the chapter especially the story has not been in any way altered, so don't worry about that.

Thanks again! Sorry for the long note :)

Luv, Fëaruin

Power, Deception, Lies

Part V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marty, all of a sudden, rose in protest as the others left the table.

"I'm coming too," he said flatly, in a calm yet stern voice that sounded curiously odd to the others, as they whirled around suddenly to look at him.

Videl sighed. "Marty… we can't let you come with us. Who knows what's out there, what's happened to the others. And we might not even know whether this is just some joke they're playing on us that is really not funny at all, or if there really is something wrong," she turned her gaze away from his unreadable face, looking directly at the others instead. "Besides, you've just recovered, and it's best if you rest at home to get your energy up."

"No!" Marty protested again. A few strands of his brown hair fell over his eyes, his perfect mouth now angry, and his eyes slightly sad. His poetic soft voice, still gentle and sanctified, had a hint of despair in it, and he looked at them with a merciful gaze that tore at their hearts. "Please, Goku… Videl… let me come. I may not have remembered anything since I had come, since that monsoon, but I do remember that all of you have been like a family to me ever since, making up well for the one which maybe has been permanently buried in my memory. These missing villagers are my family too. Let me help you."

Goku sighed, his nose wrinkled in dilemma, as he turned to the others and used his telepathy to speak to them. 'I was thinking we could fly… it'll save us time… but if Marty comes, we can't carry him. We'll have to use our cruiser bikes, and that way we won't be fast enough to catch up to Chi chi.'

"If we use Nimbus…" Gohan suggested, careful to keep his voice into a low whisper.

"…Or Icarus…" Videl added.

Eighteen and Goku looked at each other and sighed. Eighteen turned back to the two young ones and said, "why are you making these suggestions? I don't even think that Marty should come."

'His request is tearing at my heart, Eighteen,' Goku explained telepathically. 'It's true that we have treated him like our own family member, and this is just a passionate plea to pay back for what we have done. Just let him come. Nimbus won't let him down, he can stay in the air and keep safe.'

Eighteen groaned disapprovingly. "Oh, fine. But I don't want to see you hurt, Marty. The second you push yourself too far, I am going to tell Nimbus to take you home straight away."

"Thank you," Marty smiled genuinely, a thankful light glistening in his soft eyes. He pushed the wooden chair back, and followed them to the front door, where Gohan made a sharp whistle that almost shattered all their eardrums.

"Nimbus!" he yelled, gesturing at something absent towards him.

Marty was confused; although he had heard everything that the others had said, no matter how soft they whispered it (except for Goku's telepathic speech). He didn't know who or what a Nimbus was, and he was expecting something completely out of the possibilities of the Universe, something mortally impossible. And he was right. His eyes widened in awe and confusion, as he beheld a little yellow cloud floating towards them, veering around the sky above them and finally stopping gently in front of the five figures that stood at the door.

"Whoa…" he murmured tenderly, still in shock from what he had seen. Goku smiled at his awe, and placed a large hand on the youngster's shoulder.

"Climb on. Don't be afraid; Nimbus will never drop you."

Marty turned his head, and looked at Goku's eyes shining with wisdom. He smiled the familiar smile, flawless and beautiful, that they had not seen in a while, walked away unintentionally from the hand on his shoulder, and turned around to sit on the cloud as if he was about to mount a horse like a noblewoman instead of straddling it. He lowered himself down gently onto the cloud, and suddenly fell through it like it was never there, as if it were a hologram. Marty moaned in pain as he lay beneath the cloud, as Videl and Eighteen rushed to help him up.

"What happened?" Marty asked with a cracking voice as if he were upset by betrayal, painfully rubbing his shoulder. "You said that Nimbus would never drop me."

Goku stared wide-eyed at Marty, and then at the other three. 'I thought Nimbus would only refuse riders who are not pure,' he commented telepathically, very shocked and confused.

"That's what I thought too," Gohan muttered, as he helped brush the dirt and grass off Marty's lap. There was a small silence as Eighteen, Gohan and Videl tended to Marty as if he were a solid-fleshed idol to worship, and afterwards they all stood in a semicircle, with Nimbus in the center, trying to decide what to do.

"There's probably something wrong with Nimbus…" Videl faltered, as she stood exactly where Marty was before, leapt up into the air and landed seated on the soft cloud, straddling Nimbus. "Yep… there's something wrong. Nimbus is fine with me."

"You suggested Icarus before," Eighteen said with a rush. "Let's try. We don't have much time. It'll be nightfall before we know it."

Gohan nodded in agreement, the same lines of worry set upon his flushed cheeks. He turned his face upwards, taking a deep breath and yelling from the bottom of his stomach, "ICARUS!"

'What now?' Marty thought to himself, as he ran his eyes across the sky, expecting another cloud that would jest him like Nimbus apparently had. Instead, he heard a distant barking, sounding slightly like a seal. He followed the cry to a tree in the distance, although not far away, and was startled out of his focused state when a purple dragon-like horned creature burst out of the leaves, flew whimsically towards them in the speed of a rocket, and landed with a loud crash next to Nimbus which flew away at that instant.

"Aww, Icarus," Gohan laughed, stroking his little friend's head lovingly. "You scared Nimbus away."

For that comment, Gohan received a playful bark, which echoed into the horizon and devoured all silence.

Gohan knew what he had to do, as he received a glare from Videl. "Icarus, will you take Marty? We want to go to check a few places around, and he can't fly."

Icarus barked again at Gohan, and finally turned his eyes upon Marty. It was not understood for a few minutes what they had been doing, for the silence filled the atmosphere again as Icarus and Marty pierced each other's eyes. Suddenly, it all became crystal clear, as a low growl which had originally been too low-pitched for them to hear suddenly became audible. The four Z warriors gasped and laid their eyes upon Icarus in shock, and then upon Marty's slightly afraid form.

Marty did not understand what was happening as he backed away unwillingly, although trying his best not to show his new family that he was afraid. A slight shudder ran down his spine as Icarus continued to stare intently at him with the low growl that tore at his mind, and suddenly flying away as quickly and mysteriously as he had come.

The four Z warriors that stood at Marty's side were beyond shock. They did not know what to make of this. Looking at Marty, he was obviously pure. His face was perfect and flawless, his every move tender and his voice soft and gentle, even with a breathtakingly yet unintentionally seductive hint at times. He had obviously easily taken a place in their hearts, and seeing Nimbus reject him was something they did not expect. Why, Marty was probably the most pure boy in the world! With his amnesia, he was probably a stray prince hunting in the woods or so forth when the monsoon unexpectedly carried him away! That might explain the outfit he wore when he first came into their lives; heavenly white, all over, matching the crystal purity of his face, although torn and splattered with blood and mud. And Icarus; what was wrong with Icarus? He was a sweet little creature, friendly and eternally playful. But why not today? Why not with Marty, who would obviously steal the hearts of every living creature that set eyes upon him?

Goku shook his head, and decided to leave that thought for another day. "Come on, everyone. Let's just take the cruiser bikes. You can ride with Gohan, Marty…"

"A cruiser bike?" Marty suddenly intervened nervously. "Well, you see, I don't really know… I've never ridden such-"

Videl looked at him rather worriedly, but also curiously. "How would you know? You've lost your memory, Marty. And cruiser bikes aren't really that primitive…"

"I don't know," Marty shook his head, a genuine expression carved into his eyes. "I can't remember anything. But I don't feel like I've ever ridden one of those."

"Well, it's not as if you're going to fall off, sweetie," Videl took his hand, leading them to the back of the village, in the shelter of a small gazebo where all their vehicles were stored and kept safe. "You're gonna ride with Gohan. Just hold on to him and you'll be fine."

"Well… if you say so," Marty agreed nervously. He watched the others leap up and land softly onto their bikes, and Gohan gesturing at him to climb on behind. Marty hesitated for a while, before he gathered up the courage, reminding himself that he'll live only once, and should try everything once. He grinned playfully at Gohan, who grinned back, and he climbed on behind the young University student, his arms encircling Gohan's waist.

"All right, Marty," Gohan encouraged, as the others already veered away onto the road. "Hold on tight."

Marty nodded, and was surprised that from his unrealized standards he had managed to find riding this new vehicle fun. He suppressed the urge to cheer and embarrass himself, for they were out to do something important, not to parade around the rocky dirt road on cruiser bikes like fully licensed acrobats.

Gohan turned his head back, and was surprised to see that Marty did not worry that his eyes had left the road. "How are you back there, friend?"

"Wonderful!" Marty smiled a sweet smile that melted Gohan's heart, although unusually having to raise his voice a little to be heard over the noise of the wind that they passed with such a high velocity.

"That's good!" Gohan laughed. "And to think that you were so reluctant a while ago. We're quite a bit behind the others, so would you mind if I speed up a little, or would you be more comfortable at this speed?"

"I'm fine, Gohan," Marty grinned with an accepting shine in his eyes. "Go ahead and accelerate if you wish. Videl is right; I feel quite content, and I do not believe that I will fall off. Besides, believe it or not, I find this ride quite exhilarating."

Gohan gave Marty a mischievous look, who raised his eyebrow whimsically. Then they both burst into laughter, and Marty's grip around Gohan's waist tightened as he turned his eyes back to the dirt road and accelerated, sending their hair flying like hunting birds behind them.

Suddenly Gohan was forced to stop when he noticed the others slow down, dismount their bikes and race off to the side of the road. A sudden brake next to the grass almost catapulted Marty into a tree, if it were not for his arms around Gohan's waist.

"Please inform me the next time you plan to do that," Marty mumbled, as he got off slightly shuddering from the sudden brake. Gohan laughed softly and apologetically, and Marty smiled a forgiving smile that was tender and caring, as they both climbed off Gohan's bike and headed towards the others.

As they set their feet upon the grassy field that bordered the dirt road, they noticed that the others were standing next to a group of trees approximately fifteen meters away. Their voices were low and all faces slightly worried, as they talked to someone whose face was all too familiar to Gohan.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled excitedly, as he jumped and ran over to where his friends were, leaving Marty confusedly behind.

To be continued…


	6. Many meetings

Power, Deception, Lies

Part VI

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't actually tell you much. All I can really say is that I _have_ noticed things going on," Piccolo turned his gaze away from his friends, as though isolating his thoughts and even one break of concentration could lead to devastation.

"Like what?" Videl asked, her cheeks flushing with worry as she placed a hand on her heart, her thin eyebrows curved with showing anxiety.

"Well… Goku, a while ago I did see your wife veering past here, and…"

"You saw Chi chi?" Goku almost screamed in wild excitement. "Where?"

"Well, that's the thing," Piccolo stated, slowly turning his face in Goku's direction. "I saw her go past here on her cruiser bike… so I followed her for a while, because the expression on her face told me that she wasn't going on any ordinary shopping trip. She didn't seem to see me, so I followed her all the way to Dragon Fields…"

"Dragon Fields?" Gohan interrupted, raising a playful eyebrow. "We've been there many times, but we haven't been there since… a long time ago. What could she be doing there?"

"…She got to this grassy area, parked her cruiser bike and then ran around this gigantic mountain, to the actual Fields," Piccolo ignored the interruption. "And so I followed her by the only rocky path that I could obviously see would be the only path any human would take by foot, in case she were to see me by flight. When I got around to the other side she was nowhere to be seen."

"That doesn't prove anything though," Eighteen claimed. "She could've taken another route, although from what you said obviously not another path, along the way. I mean, Chi chi's no ordinary woman. She could've seen you, started quickly yet stealthily climbing up the mountain and let you pass by below her on the path that she had _seemingly_ taken…"

"I'm not finished yet," Piccolo continued, almost glaring at Eighteen for her comment. "I did not see _Chi chi_ there, but certainly I saw something else. As I reached the other side of the mountain- you know that big dark cave that's carved into it? I saw something there, something big… like a human, but certainly too big to be one- come out of the cave. I don't know what it was, and to be honest I'm sure that if I get keen on finding out that I might regret it. But Chi chi's gone, someone or some_thing_ is roaming around near this area, and most certainly it is the first thing to suspect for Chi chi's disappearance."

At that instant everyone went silent, as they thought about the possibilities of her disappearance. Immediately Marty felt a strong discomfort, a series of scenes like a distant memory flashing before his eyes, and although he did not seem to have come across these scenes before he seemed to recognize them. Marty's head throbbed painfully as these scenes passed his mind… speaking into his engraved pendant and hearing voices come from it in return… picking up a pen, writing false notes with beautiful calligraphy that he cannot remember from whence he'd learnt… leaving them on several desks… a blinding red flash that occurred as quick as lightning, the blood almost thunderously roaring in his ears. He did not remember doing anything like this, but he could see it was his own tender hand that did these things. Immediately in that split second the vision of a familiar-faced crowned man in fine velvet robes pointed a gleaming silver sword with a bronze hilt inlaid with precious stones at him, screaming with a booming eerie voice that 'YOU ARE TO BE PUNISHED NOW!'

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Marty screamed with a shrill fear that no longer denoted his gentleness, falling to the ground. He felt the sky flying away, the hot, hard soil upon his head, the long grass brushing against his arm… and then everything turned black.

*****

"They come nearer…" Frieza mumbled as he stared into a dish of crystal waters, seeing in its reflection the remaining Z warriors who were on the road to Dragon Fields. In madness of excessive brandy consumption due to disrespect and humiliation from his fellow team members he cackled wildly, his widening eyes almost becoming a milky blur as his gaze pierced the crystal waters, yearning for more secrets which were not meant to be spread.

"…Yes, Frieza…" Cell stood beside the shorter, ugly creature, watching curiously at his growing insanity. "…But tell me this… since when have you known how to make pouring water into a dish a way of spying on people's concerns? Believe me, just taking one look at you, you do not look like a mage."

Frieza turned around slowly, facing Cell with darkening milky eyes that were starting to raise the others' concern of his growing madness, and poked Cell on the nose with one of the long, black nails he had not trimmed since he'd gone completely drunk and even a little stressed and insane with the constant goblets of brandy, opposition and cruel jests from the other three team members. 

"You didn't think I was efficient," Frieza mumbled slowly, in a rhythm that made it sound almost like a chant. "_YOU_ didn't think I was smart. Well I've got news for you, 'Master Cell the Almighty'…" 

Before he could finish, Frieza lost his balance and almost fell over like a drunk who had lost all sense of co-ordination. Stepping back, Frieza kept his head down, a mysterious shadow forming on his face which made him look sinister, and pride gushing through him to know it. He laughed aimlessly again, rambling on to himself about losing his footing, and slowly raised his head once more, turning his eyes back to the leader of the group.

"Frieza, are you okay?" Cell placed a hand on Frieza's shoulder, really worried now at his jesting-victim's behavior. "I haven't seen you this insane since Goku thrashed you on Namek. By the way, you can't exactly lose your footing when you're standing still- that's like saying you can't eat on an empty stomach."

"Shut your mouth, insolent one!" Frieza yelled, his eyes darkening even more as he swatted the hand off his shoulder. "You must never speak of what occurred on Planet Namek again, foolish creature. Now what were we conversing of, before you so rudely interrupted me?"

"How you got that dish of water to show you things," Cell stated flatly, "and let me remind you that _you_ were the one who lost your balance and interrupted our conversation, not me."

"What are you talking about? I never lost my balance," Frieza replied, his words now slurred and almost unclear. "When you and Pilaf and Garlic were going against my claims I stormed off and went to the Guardian's tower, he had this mystical collection of crystal waters there…"

"By 'Guardian' you mean of the Earth? Dende, you mean?" Cell asked, obviously expecting a prompt reply, although Frieza had stopped talking completely and with dead silence was staring through him at nothing, his mouth hanging open. Cell sighed, and snapped a finger in front of Frieza's nose. "Hello, Frieza-"

Frieza jerked his head suddenly, and tried unsuccessfully to refocus his eyes. "Oh, hello, Cell," he slurred. "I didn't see you there…"

Cell sighed again, patted Frieza's head unwillingly and said, "Never you mind, Frieza. Carry on," before walking off into the echoing laughter of Garlic and Pilaf at such a hilarious sight.

*****

"Marty? Marty…"

"Huh?" Marty stirred, blearily seeing five figures standing over him. "What happened?"

Eighteen smiled, glad that the young one was awake. Clearly it was frightening to see his fall and he was so elegant in awakening; a small yawn that was hardly visible, eyes that did not fully open to give him the look of a sad young child who could not cry... it was very hard for the other warriors not to feel sympathy with an expression of such innocence. Eighteen shook her head, reminded herself of what standards he possessed compared to her, and stated "We don't know, Marty. You just suddenly screamed and fell."

"I did?" Marty questioned as Videl helped him to his feet. Videl smiled at the faint pink flush that flooded across his cheeks to break his unrealized standards- it made him look so innocent and beautiful. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only half an hour," Piccolo replied, pouting a little. "Are you strong enough to proceed? If you have regained enough energy, we must leave now. More time that flies is not safe for any of us in this situation."

Marty rubbed his eyes a little, ridding himself of the blur, and focused his bleary eyes on Piccolo, belatedly noticing that within the five that stood around him in a semicircle now he was not part of the family he had been unofficially fostered to. "Sorry, I do not know you," Marty said gently, his soft voice and tender expression surprising Piccolo. "Will you tell me who you are?"

"Sorry Marty, we forgot," Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "This is Piccolo. Piccolo, this is Marty. He turned up…"

"I know," Piccolo interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "I saw the whole thing, for I was seeking shelter under the trees near your village when the monsoon occurred. Now, if you are finally in a condition where you can ride your cruiser bike without falling off, we really must leave."

"Yes, sir," Marty mumbled in defeat. He stared at Goku, Videl and Eighteen as they ran back to the dirt road to their cruiser bikes and quickly veered away, Piccolo following closely behind. Gohan smiled at the look on Marty's face and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry," Gohan smiled, relieving Marty's discomfort. "Piccolo's usually like that, even with us. How about we go back on our bike and race to catch up to them?"

Marty turned his eyes to Gohan, and they both smiled teenage boy smiles, naughty and innocent at the same time. Promptly they rushed to the bike, almost crashing into the tree that it was parked next to, and slid away with a turbo velocity that left thick black smoke like bats from the depths of hell behind them.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed in surprise as Piccolo suddenly sped up his flight and appeared next to his bike, which was far in the lead. "Don't do that! You just put my heart in my throat. What's the matter?"

Piccolo kept his gaze on the road, maintaining his broody look, irritating Goku slightly at such an attitude. "That Marty kid," Piccolo began slowly. "I don't trust him…"

*****

"They've come," Frieza chanted, looking down into the dish of crystal waters, his sickly sweet alcoholic breath blowing small foul ripples in waters of such purity. "They've come, they've come, they've come."

"Excellent," Cell smirked, looking towards Pilaf and Garlic. "Our toys have arrived. So, who wants to play?"

"May I?" Pilaf suggested, raising an arm. His eyes glinted sinisterly in the dark, and although he was very short in size, the view was still extremely frightening to the imagination. "I've waited for some time to test young Videl's power. I'm hungry for a victim, and being the Emperor that I am, whatever I want, I must get."

"I will go too," Garlic added seriously. "I wish to avenge my father and what had happened to me all those years ago. And what better way to do it then kill the boy who tried to destroy my life?"

"Indeed," Cell agreed. "Both of you must go."

The two little ones smirked with pure cruelty at their leader, gaining another in return, and promptly flicked their capes behind them, disappearing out of the stationary spaceship as their capes followed gently down behind them.

As they trekked down the mountain (on which their spaceship had landed) as quietly as they could, Pilaf suddenly scuttled behind a boulder, beckoning Garlic to join him.

"Garlic!" Pilaf hissed, pointing down into the grassy clearing far below them at six tall figures. "Look! That metalhead Frieza was right after all. There they are!"

To be continued…


	7. First visions

Author's note:

Hello everyone!

Just a short reminder of what I announced in chapter 5- a mysterious character called Sindor is mentioned, or introduced vaguely in this chapter, he is my original, made-up character whom I forgot to mention in the disclaimer in chapter 1 the first time I uploaded this story. I've added info about Sindor in the first chapter, so if you find him particularly intriguing to the plot, please go back to chapter 1 and read my added disclaimer! You might find the information I present there very interesting :)

By the way, all of you **_do_** know Marty's past, don't you? I'm not really meant to tell but you should have picked up clues from the things the characters (especially the villains) have been saying throughout the story… some of them are really obvious (reread the previous chapters if you didn't pick them up). Remember all that you've learnt while you are reading this chapter.

Remember to keep up those reviews!

Luv always, Fëaruin

P.S. In this chapter I also introduce my third original character. Can anyone guess who the blond girl in Marty's visions is?

Power, Deception, Lies

Part VII

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Videl swung her head around, her slightly unkempt black hair falling upon her cheeks. "Dragon Fields, eh?" She licked her lips in satisfaction. "I don't seem to see Chi chi here or anyone else, for that matter."

Marty stared in awe at the dark giant looming before him. It seemed to dislike him, yet it called out to him, drawing him in. In a faint memory he seemed to remember this cave… although this is the first time he'd ever been here… he longed to see what was inside… and he felt safe from the darkness, and although his heart was honestly afraid, he seemed like this darkness was not going to betray him… he almost sensed a spark of belonging that he did not understand from whence it came. Indeed in his soul he sensed he was different to the others, and as humble as he was unaware of being reared to be, he could not deny to his own question that he was in some way exalted to the rest of the humans in his foster family. That made him powerful as the heavens, and yet weak as the mortals… beautiful as the sun-kissed sea and the sky, and yet frightening as the night. Why he felt this way, he did not know, and his soul ached for the knowledge of his past… although he knew that with his amnesia, the darkness and the light within his heart would not be answered.

He closed his eyes, holding a hand to his chest, gripping the warm jacket he wore. He heard a distant voice calling his name, although he did not know whether it was real or his imagination. Immediately, a faint vision gripped his mind again, as he found himself in a majestic field of flowers, the whispers growing louder as a beautiful blond girl wearing a white dress approached him. So beautiful was she, it shocked Marty. Her face and arms were white, without a single blemish, and her long blond hair fell upon her back, like a waterfall of golden honey. He seemed to know her… and yet he didn't. Knowing that such a vision could be the key to his past, he tried to speak to this girl, although he found out immediately that he could not control the vision. It seemed to be a re-enactment of something, like a movie, except Marty was involved, and in a read-only type mode. It was like virtual reality, except in the mind and not of sight.

The blond girl, with hair flowing behind her like water from a stream, smiled as she lovingly stroked Marty's cheeks. _I fear what will happen to us… I can feel the darkness coming,_ she seemed to say, taking Marty's hand. Marty found himself giving that smooth, white hand in his a kiss, gazing deep into the blue eyes that shone sadness back at him.

'Sweet one,' he found himself saying in the vision. 'We must be strong. The army has fallen- Mother is lost, and Father is wounded. We only have ourselves, and each other. Remember all the training that Sindor has given us since we were but young children…'

__

I do not trust Sindor, she seemed to whisper. _He is hiding behind a mask, and I can feel it. If we ever find out if his teachings are pretense…_ her blue eyes shone with faint tears, piercing Marty's gaze. Marty looked back at her with confusion.

'Sindor is all we can trust, besides each other,' he said. 'What chance is there that I am wrong? He has been teaching us since we were children, he has brought us from birth to where we are today, and we have loved him for as long as my memory will allow.'

The blond girl's facial expression turned into visible despair, her blemish-free beauty changed into lines of frustration as she took Marty's cheeks in her hands, cupping his face, forcing Marty to look at her and pay her words heed. _Sweet Martius,_ she mouthed, her whispers becoming so much softer now that they were hardly audible. _I will not force you to believe what you will not. But trust is now very priceless, for half the island is deceased, others are hiding in fear, others are being destroyed this minute… maybe as sadistic as the massacre of your army and mine. Will you not listen to what I feel? If one of us feels that Sindor is not to be trusted, then we should both beware…_

Marty looked at her, her tears now more visible, and found himself releasing a deep sigh. 'Alright,' he answered. 'I always believe what my heart tells me, but now, at the time of fear and despair… something tells me I should trust you.'

The beautiful girl smiled, her long white gown flying behind her in the long grass and yellow roses. She wrapped her arms around him, resting a head on his shoulder, Marty finding himself returning the warm embrace as he brought her closer to him, gently kissing the white forehead on his cheek. _You will not regret this, Martius, and I will never betray your trust. Thank you, sweet, sweet Marty… Marty…_

"Marty!" A voice yelled, jolting Marty from his vision. Opening his eyes, the first thing in sight was the horrible giant cave, and he yelled in shock, falling back onto the grass. Gohan and Videl ran to him straight away, helping him up.

"…Marty?" Gohan gently asked, seeing Marty's eyes fill with bewilderment. "Are you okay?"

Marty unintentionally walked away from the hands that helped pull him up, as he brushed the grass and dirt off his trousers. "Yes, I'm fine… sorry, my mind was wandering. What were we doing, before I trailed away into the land of dreams?"

Eighteen began to speak, except Marty hadn't heard a single word. His eyes turned completely blank as he thought about the vision he'd just had, wondering about its significance. Was it just a daydream? Or was it a vision of the past, or a precognitive sight into the future? Who was the beautiful girl in his vision that seemed to know him, and who was Sindor, that seemed to be the center of the imaginary conversation he'd just had? Where was this endless garden or field of flowers on which they were standing, and where was this island that was seemingly under threat of massacre? Each question passed his mind, not realizing that Eighteen had stopped talking and she and the other Z warriors were gazing curiously and with extreme worry at him being so consistently expressionless and blank in recent minutes.

And all of an unexpected sudden, as he thought of each of the questions, another vision began to form, pulling him back into the realm of a trance while wide awake. And as the screams in his mind grew louder and the imaginary rope of visions pulled him deeper, his blank eyes flickered with rapid movement as a blurred picture of what looked like a tall man in a garden formed before his mind.

*****

Garlic and Pilaf continued to hide behind their large boulder on the way down from the top of the mountain, looking back and making sure that their ship was on invisible mode lest the Z warriors below were to see it. Each raised their non-existent eyebrow simultaneously as they watched what was happening in the clearing below.

"What on earth is happening to that kid? We must have drugged him too much," Garlic stared. Pilaf smirked at his equal-sized friend in reply.

"No way. We only gave him half dosage," Pilaf answered. "He'll only have outbreaks of serving the Dark Side as the Prince of Waterville. Other days he's a tomcat who can't remember a thing."

"Unlike the girl, who I'm guessing has turned from as gentle as Marty to this ravenous demon?" Garlic laughed, although careful to keep it down into a low whisper.

"Yes, we fully gave it to her, she took the full dose. Now, down to business. Do you want to take on Gohan first? Or would you give me the honor of victimizing young Videl?"

"Oh, after you, good friend," Garlic held out his hand, beckoning the way to the warriors below. "I think I will better enjoy slaying that boy when he's almost dying of grief from his girlfriend's death."

"Well, you stay here then, and DON'T YOU DARE interfere. If I'm about to die, that's my own responsibility. I don't need backup, I don't need you or Cell, and I certainly don't need stupid metalhead Frieza. You can take on that boy of yours after I'M finished."

"Slow down, Tiger," Garlic smirked. "Alright. Go ahead, and I'll stay here and be a spectator."

"What should my first move be?" Pilaf frowned suddenly, becoming a little nervous. "It has to be PERFECT. They should not catch me, and I should be able to defeat that girl with a good surprise and without losing. I need a tactical opening…"

"Hey, Pilaf," Garlic interrupted, "Look. We'd forgotten about Piccolo. Not only that, but we'd never even set out on what to do to attack him, like we'd planned on doing with the rest of them. Why don't you attack him first? Knock yourself out. Turn into some kind of big ugly creature and shove one of those capsules in his mouth. Wouldn't that green goon look so much better when he's made of stone?"

Pilaf raised his non-existent eyebrow again, and flicking his cape behind him, continued to trek down the mountain alone, as silent as the dead.

*****

'Sindor,' Marty complained in a whining tone that was almost shrill, 'Why is it that I must dress like this? This is the 21st century. I look like Master Shakespeare! Goodness, I'm hardly nine years old, and I'm going around dressed like some kind of fairytale knight.'

__

Come now, my sweet child, the blurred figure towered over Marty, smiling. _Remember what your Father says; it's always good to try the ways of the old. And we are an island, and no intruder from the other lands could ever see you and tease you. Where do you think I get my teachings before I became a teacher myself?_

'I know,' Marty mumbled in defeat, sulking childishly. 'I am Lord, my love is my Lady. But indeed! I don't see the need to look like the Earl of Southampton when all the boys my age wear clothes so differently on television.'

Sindor frowned a little, but it was meant to tease the child before him. _Since when did I let you go anywhere near that boxful of poison? And besides, my child, look at the life you lead. You will fall in love soon enough, and you and she will follow in the footsteps of your Father and Mother. Do you realize just how lucky you are, and what you would lose had you been born one of those boys on television?_

'I'm still young,' Marty smirked, 'I do not believe I will fall in love just yet. And just for a day, if it could come true, I really do wish I could lead the life of one of those foreign boys on television… it seems like the island is slightly too dead for my liking.'

__

…And you would not be able to say any sentence in the world like the one you'd just said, if you were one of those foreign boys at the same age, Sindor smirked back, old age and wisdom shining through his eyes. _My teachings are strict and they have done you good. You are far more intelligent and obedient than any foreign boy you see who does not receive the same teachings. You are privileged, and must be grateful for it. Do you understand?_

Marty sighed, turning his gaze to the ground stubbornly. 'Yes, Sindor…'

Sindor glanced down at the young boy, and sighed as well. _Marty, have me let you know…_

'What?' Marty asked, a little worried.

__

The years that follow will not be easy, Sindor turned his gaze away, his eyes filled with subtle anxiety. _I am old, and if anything happens to me… I want you to study hard today, tomorrow and for the next few years. If something happens to me, I want you to have the ability to look after yourself, remember all the preaches I have given you, and defend yourself against your foes. Maintain peace, make your soul wise, and defend without attack. That is the way of the days of old, and it is the influence of the olden days that we follow._

'That's always the way,' Marty smiled. 'It's unlikely I will forget.'

All of a sudden, Marty heard the sounds of a little girl calling his name. He flung his head around, forming a large grin at the sight of the little girl, barely eight years old, in her new gown, her blond hair in beautiful dreadlocks falling below her shoulders.

'Come for a visit?' Marty continued his grin as the little girl took his hand.

__

Yes… she seemed to say, with a soft, tiny smile. _I hope I am not intruding Master Sindor's teachings…_

Sindor raised an eyebrow and finally grinned, making a swatting gesture as to tell them to go off and play. It is with that gesture that Marty and the girl grinned back at him, running away on the grass with their shrill laughter echoing behind them…

"Marty!" Goku's voice came into the vision, distorting it and suddenly making it vanish. Marty shook his head, and focused his eyes onto Goku, letting out a slightly muffled apology.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked, seeing the worried faces that he had left behind while he'd indulged in the second vision he'd had in fifteen minutes.

"While you were in one of your daydreams, and we were trying to snap you out of your trance," Videl swallowed, her face flushed with despair, "Piccolo disappeared…"

To be continued…

Author's note:

Just to remind you that all names from Waterville Island are aristocratic and therefore the full name of Marty that was mentioned by the girl in Marty's visions, Martius, is pronounced Mar-tee-uhs, not as Marshes.

So, anyone have any guesses as to who this aristocratic blond girl is? Review me with your guesses!

Luv, Fëaruin


	8. First attack

Power, Deception, Lies

Part VIII

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sorry, my friend," Pilaf mumbled, trying to get away from anywhere that was within earshot of the Z warriors in the clearing surrounded by the bushes and trees in which he was hiding. He quietly carried Piccolo, now made of stone, into the giant looming cave as the Z warriors continued to speak amongst themselves. "…But we need to do this without you now."

He set Piccolo down, seeing Piccolo's muscly and strong features, and looked down at his own tall, muscly body. No, it was not Pilaf's original form; Pilaf was in truth cowardly, short and shrimpy and lazy as a buffalo, always leaving his difficult tasks to his servants and henchmen. Originally he would boast, let everyone acknowledge that he was a great emperor, and took all the credit for all the defeat of the minor challenges that his servants faced. And then when a great power- which needn't even be great to defeat Pilaf- came along, he would cower away behind his servants, taller and bolder than he was, loyal to him- and when his foes were defeated, he would claim the victory as his own.

Pilaf flexed his arm muscles, taking a good long look at himself and his tall form. There was a secret behind this transformation- one that nobody knew of, save for himself and the other three Dark Foes that were on the spaceship and waiting for Videl's defeat currently. It was he himself that joined forces with Frieza, Garlic and Cell willingly, in a plot to defeat the Z warriors that had once defeated them- for Garlic and Frieza, twice- and to match up with their power, without servants to hide behind whilst screaming like a woman, there was _something_ he had to do. The secret of his transformation, which was enhanced by advice and training from Garlic, who had the same ability- had not been achieved without having his hands stained with blood, but he didn't care, and to him it was worth the slay.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pilaf laughed cruelly, like a little evil Elf, his comrades joining him with a dark laugh. He eyed with a dagger in his hand the human that sat before him- tied several times to a wooden chair, sweat and blood dampening his silver robes, moaning in pain and slow loss of awareness. It was very strange, for the man did not look like anything particular- his robes were royal, plain to see, but he did not look like a king with his glittering robes, and he certainly didn't look like a prince. Pilaf looked up at the tall human, Garlic, Frieza and Cell watching interestedly in the shadows behind him, waiting for him to make a sharp move.

"Will you give it to me now?" Pilaf asked straightforwardly as he leapt up, now standing with one foot on each leg on the man's lap.

The man looked up, his eyes sagged with age and the slow drifting away of his consciousness, but not daring to show his fear, for he never showed his fear, although it was present all the same. He opened his mouth and almost nothing came out; he was so tired, and the torture that these foes bestowed upon him consistently was taking its toll, but he struggled to defend himself and if dying, at least die protecting his young Lord and Lady.

"No," he croaked, his voice hoarse and almost not present at all. "You have no mercy for those who are innocent and you take pleasure in death. I cannot trust any of my concoctions with one who kills to make himself feel better, for I am wise, and certainly not afraid of you."

Pilaf flushed horribly, eyes almost watering with anger at such a bold reply, and struck the human twice across the face, hard. He grabbed the blood-stained collar of the silver robe that the impertinent and stubborn human wore with one hand, forcing the poor dying man to look at him, and pressed the dagger that he held with the other hand at his throat.

"You… will… pay," Pilaf emphasized each word, steaming at the fact that the mere human did not flinch or even look afraid. "I promise you, once I find out where you've hidden that elixir, my dagger will be in your gut, and I'll leave it there as a present for your funeral."

"Oh, Pilaf," Cell drawled from the shadows, "don't get angry too quickly. Have a good, long, logical think. Wouldn't it be in the place you'd least expect, which is probably in the most obvious place of all?"

Pilaf looked back at Cell, deep in thought, and after what seemed like an eternity, smiled. In a quick motion that was as fast as a stallion, he had cut loose the ropes which had been binding the man to the chair, and also sliced open the damp robe at the front without hurting the man, revealing an inner pocket in the robe. Reaching in, he produced from the hidden pocket a small bottle filled with a black liquid, at _this_ point making the man react horribly.

"No," he begged. "It's only a prototype. The results may not be what has been promised to you!"

"Let me try it, then," Pilaf purred as he jumped off the man's lap, unscrewing the lid and gulping down the entire content, before flinging the bottle away behind him. In an instant a yellow flickering outline, like a windy aura, surrounded him as he began to grow rapidly in size, his muscles protruding more and his height towering. A sharp wind from an unknown source cut through the room, and books and other miscellaneous items began to fly, the dark force within the yellow dome almost becoming a blur. He screamed, although unknown if it were of pain or of pleasure, as he felt the power surge through him, four very startled pairs of eyes gazing in his direction in shock and bewilderment.

Pilaf panted hard as he finally reached his full size, the wondrous liquid reaching the full extent of its chemical properties, and the yellow aura and the mysterious wind vanishing. He smiled with a mischievous glint in his beady eyes as he looked down at his new body, grinning at Garlic.

"I can do what you can do, now…" Pilaf taunted in a singsong tone, to which Garlic merely raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Finish the job, Pilaf," Frieza pointedly stated, pointing a long, black fingernail at the man draped over the chair, who was so weary he hadn't even tried escaping during the transformation. Pilaf smiled, turning back to the royal, elderly chemist and professor, picking up the dagger he'd dropped during the spectacular yet monstrous change.

"Thanks, Frieza," Pilaf fondled the dagger, flashing it once in a while from behind his palm. "I almost forgot. You don't think I'd ever break my promise, do you, my dear friend Sindor?"

Sindor looked up weakly at the glinting silver dagger that the giant monster held before him, not realizing the whimpers of horror that escaped him. And outside the grey stone-brick tower, a sharp blood-curdling cry tore through the tranquil air, and those who heard it never found out where it had come from.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pilaf smiled at the memory of the bitter blade, before creeping over to the opening of the cave. Poor Marty, he thought, seeing the beautiful and innocent prince from where he was. Never really found out the truth, but he's not finished yet, and until then, the truth will remain only in the shadows of the Dark Foes' hearts.

It's time, Pilaf thought, seeing the angelic boy before his eyes. It will be a pity indeed to lose such a breathtaking, heart-stealing prince, especially for the Z warriors. But it's time now… the prince must be taken care of… reunited with the princess, whose fate had sadly turned for the worst. His innocence was so beautiful, even to Pilaf who couldn't stand having soft mushy feelings, and it will certainly be a pity that it will be lost in the blood-stained hands of the monster in the mirror.

So, looking down at the damp piece of cloth slipped into his belt buckle, he ran out of the cave in an instant, much to the sudden shock of the five that stood there. Videl was so startled, not knowing whom this mutant stranger was, and her bright brown eyes filled with horror as she saw this giant being running towards Marty. As an instant reaction, she flew over and landed in between the shocked Marty and the alien stranger that ceased abruptly that before was about to strike him; anger and horror and relief flooding from the others about her.

Videl's pulse raced as she gazed into the eyes of the terrifying beast before her, towering over her. Nevertheless she remained standing guard protectively in front of Marty, whom at this moment had almost fainted in shock. The beast was large and blue; shaped like a human, but too big to be one; exactly what Piccolo had described. However, Videl made another startling discovery just as she was about to conclude the two facts; his ears were pointed, unlike the ears of a human.

Videl almost smacked her palm to her forehead when she realized how stupid that must have sounded if she had been thinking aloud. Clearly she didn't need to conclude with the fact that humans didn't have pointed ears because she already knew it wasn't a human anyway, with the obvious fact that it was large and blue.

Pilaf let out a low growl, sounding much like a stereotypical vampire, while a shadow and a terrifying grin just melted across his face, like it had always been there. His pulse was also racing with excitement and a little bit of worry of failure and anxiety; this was the beginning of the end, and it was such a pity that the happiness lasted only one day.

"Who… who are you?" Videl demanded, desperately trying to hide the fear within her. "What do you want with us?"

Pilaf stopped, and backed away, laughing. The Z warriors looked at him with an expression of fear and irritation and anger all mixed into one, as he regained composure, trailing off his laugh with a long, high-pitched tone of voice.

"I may be what you call an old foe," Pilaf announced, a grin still pasted on his face. "But none of you really know me, except maybe Goku… if his memory span is that long, and if he recognizes my voice, for certainly my form is different."

"You know him?" Eighteen questioned worriedly, as all the warriors and Marty turned to Goku. "Who is he?"

"Is that…" Goku trailed off, as he struggled to bring forth the memory of the voice from the back of his mind. "Is this… are you… Emperor Pilaf? I haven't seen you…"

"Approximately twenty years," Pilaf snickered, knowing the shock that was within Goku at the realization. "That's far too long for you to pay debt, wasn't it, my friend and my foe?"

"Well, I don't care who you are," Videl declared. "I don't like you, and I have just as much the desire to beat you senseless as what twisted scheme you are trying to trap us with."

With that, Videl lunged forward, bestowing powerful kicks upon the Emperor. Pilaf was glad, since he'd planned to have less talk and instant action anyway. However, the kicks did not hurt Pilaf, for he managed to block every one. Videl was surprised, imagining at first that the giant muscles he held within him held his speed down.

Why isn't he attacking me, she thought suspiciously, as her rage bubbled up within her. At that moment she just let out everything within her; kicks, punches, energy balls, and sneak attacks with dematerialization. However, none of this really worked, and she ended up falling on her knees on the ground, breathless and completely powerless to even lift a finger.

Pilaf laughed and kicked her hard in the stomach, much to the horror of the other warriors. He squatted down, looking at the kneeling girl straight in her angry chocolate eyes, her arms wrapped around her stomach in searing agony.

"You must learn, dear girl," Pilaf said in a teacher's tone, "that when your opponent doesn't attack you, that means he's got something up his sleeve. Now I can use your wasteful downfall to my advantage."

Videl braced herself nervously for any attack that he was about to bestow upon her, for she thought he meant that he'd hurt her while she was weak. Instead, much to the surprise of everyone, he walked straight past her, and came face-to-face with Marty.

Marty didn't understand what stirred inside of him at that second; he thought he was afraid, but he somehow had an overwhelming urge to draw out a dagger or a sword or any kind of weapon and strike this beastly Emperor wherever he deserved it. That's why he was trapped between moving forward, or cowering back. Instead, he found himself standing exactly where he was, not even flinching, which surprised him since he had no memory of being skilled in any area of weaponry. Then again, he had no memory of anything at all, save for the few visions he'd had, which he desperately knew was a link to rediscovering his identity.

In a speedy flash which no-one saw coming, hurling everyone's hearts immediately up to the roof of their mouths, Pilaf pulled out the damp piece of cloth slipped into his belt buckle, twisted Marty around savagely to do his work from behind, and clamped the drugged kerchief over Marty's nose and mouth with one hand, which immediately brought everyone to action.

Videl reacted first, trying to get up, but only to fall over on her knees again in her pain, coughing little blood onto the grass as her arms supported her. Eighteen ran immediately to help her, while Goku and Gohan tried as many physical attacks such as kicks and punches, hoping that this monster would drop the innocent boy. However, it did not have much effect, and Pilaf hit them away with a sweeping motion using his free arm, throwing them quite some distance away with a silenced thud on the dirt and grass.

Pilaf laughed as he felt Marty's body go limp, which told him that the drug was working, or the young one simply suffered from lack of breath. This enraged Videl greatly, for she could not think of anything more horrifying than the beautiful young teenager being attacked without anyone trying to stop the attacker. She got up, unintentionally shaking Eighteen's hand off her shoulder, and leapt up to reach his tall arm and pathetically but desperately digging her nails into it. She had not prepared herself for the cry that followed, but it worked, for Marty's body fell to the ground, limp and unconscious.

Goku immediately ducked beneath them and lifted the young one, rushing to lay him down away from where a huge squabble was obviously about to begin. But to Videl's extreme surprise, a thin figure streaked out from the surrounding trees and behind Pilaf's enormous form. Pilaf could not see the mystery attacker behind him who proceeded to bend and twist the arm Pilaf had used to drug Marty; and Pilaf, who let out a painful mind-shattering cry for the second time, obviously did not expect it. A loud crack was audible as something, most likely a bone, snapped in his arm; Pilaf ran away with horror as fast as possible up the mountain which he'd trekked down earlier, returning to his original short, shrimpy form, revealing the mysterious figure who had saved the warriors behind him.

To be continued…


	9. Wasteful conversion

Power, Deception, Lies

Part IX

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mirai Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed in surprise at the ageless adolescent before him. "We haven't seen you since the androids…" Gohan stopped suddenly, seeing Eighteen's glare in response to that.

"What brings you back to the past?" Goku added.

"I came to warn you," Mirai said hurriedly, his eyes glancing at the beautiful unconscious Prince on the ground. "You're all in danger. Pilaf, Garlic, Cell and Frieza have awakened- as you can tell by Pilaf who almost hurt you- but they've got something up their sleeve."

"What is it?" Eighteen asked, curious.

"I don't know," Mirai continued his quick and awkward speech, speaking in a rushed continuous tone. "A dark force is moving across the earth- I can't tell exactly what it is, for its face has never been revealed to me. But I can tell you something- it's not any of those four goons I'm talking about. I tell you now to watch out, for I must warn you about Waterville."

"Waterville?" Videl mused. "That rings a bell… although…"

Mirai ignored her. "Waterville is an island famous for its ancient rule which has fallen under this darkness. It's mind-boggling how much death and disaster it has bestowed upon the island- several armies have been slain, the Queen and the advisor has disappeared, the King is wounded, and the Prince…"

Mirai paused, out of breath. Goku placed a friendly hand on his shoulder in worry, which immediately made Mirai spring up and continue, embarrassing himself for jumping a little at the hand which he'd unconsciously shaken off his shoulder.

"…The Prince and the Princess in my time has been drugged with some evil liquid-mist like the one Garlic used a few years ago, although the Prince was not fully drugged until some time after the Princess. I came here to stop Pilaf from doing it- but it seems like I'm too late."

"A… Prince?" Videl's eyes almost clouded over as she gazed at the unconscious young one on the ground, trying to swallow the words. "Marty is the Prince of an island?"

As though Videl had said the magic words, Marty regained consciousness, opening his eyes. Videl walked over to him in great relief, to see if he was alright-

"Videl!" Mirai yelled, "Stay away from him!"

-But it was too late. Marty sprang up unexpectedly and struck Videl hard across the face, which was not helping her earlier wounds. Videl fell over with a cry of pain, a pain both of her cheek and of her heart. Beautiful, angelic Marty- without the heart to even pick a leaf off the stalk of a rose, let alone disturb the caterpillar on it- why would he have hurt her?

Mirai ran forward and pulled Videl up harshly, although not meaning to. "The dark liquid is taking effect," he explained, standing protectively in front of the four Z warriors, as he eyed the teenager in front of him. It melted his heart with sympathy as he gazed at Marty- he remained beautiful of facial features, even though his eyes had darkened slightly with the shadow that was eating at his soul. His skin was still smooth and white- although now a little too white- and although his features were still breathtaking, the hint of coldness in this new expression was enough to send a shudder through anyone who laid eyes upon him.

'Martius, I'm sorry…' Mirai swallowed at the voice in his mind, a chill traveling down his spine. 'I can't undo the past…'

*****

"You FOOL!" Cell snapped, as he struck the short and shrimpy Pilaf twice across the face. "You can't even defeat a little girly brat and you DARE to come back here?!"

Pilaf flinched, raising his good arm to protect himself from any more of Cell's attacks. "I don't know what happened," he panicked, speaking honestly. "I managed to drug the prince… but then something attacked me from behind and broke my arm…"

"Of all the stupidity…" Cell cursed under his breath, his fist itching to make contact with Pilaf's head. He tried almost unsuccessfully to regain his composure, for he knew Pilaf had at least done part of his job. "Go into the healing room, you may find something to heal your arm there."

"Thanks," Pilaf squeaked and ran across the room of the spaceship to a hallway, although having to dodge the extremely agitated blow that Cell was having difficulty suppressing.

"The rest of you," Cell shot a harsh look at Frieza and Garlic, "You come with me, and see what's going on."

"Oh, goody," Frieza responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he grabbed a long silver sword leaning against the wall. Although he had not fully recovered from the effects of the excessive brandy consumption that made him insane the last time, his old attitude was beginning to return, which annoyed Cell.

As the three figures were about to step off the invisible-mode spaceship, a soft clicking like high-heeled shoes sounded behind them. Cell turned back, and seeing the beautiful young lady on the ship whose seductive smile was making his heart melt, smirked back at the girl who had just emerged from the shadows on the ship.

"What about me?" she said in a soft, naughty voice, running her slender fingers through her long, blond hair. "Am I coming too?"

"Not now," Cell replied, his pulse rate skyrocketing at the sight of the beauty before him. "Later. When I tell you to… you know what to do."

"Indeed," she smiled, before disappearing into the shadows once more. Cell grinned, proud of such an achievement, and beckoned his two companions to fly down the mountains, stepping off the ship and blasting off himself as fast as a rocket.

*****

Marty stood before Mirai and the four Z warriors, who were shocked and frightened and sorrowful at the same time. Marty has changed and the fault isn't even his, Goku thought, sadness searing through his heart.

Marty remained ethereally breathtaking despite his conversion, as a cold smile appeared on his white face. "What's the matter, Videl?" he asked in his usual soft tone of voice, although with a hint of darkness in it. He ignored Mirai as he looked past his shoulder, straight through to the confused adolescent girl behind him. "I thought you couldn't stand seeing me down. I thought someone _holy_ and _sacred_ like me… shouldn't fall and be wounded. Well, I'm up now, aren't I? Aren't we gonna catch up?"

Videl fearfully stared at Marty, unconsciously backing away. However, she was even more surprised when three figures bolted out of the sky and landed behind Marty, a stupid grin spread across their alien faces.

"Garlic, Cell, Frieza," Goku muttered in shock, as the wind that the three evil ones had brought with them as they flew down still had not died away. "So it is true."

The three dark foes ignored him. "Here, Marty," Cell said, handing Marty a small green stone, which the Z warriors couldn't really make out because of its size… at least, it looked like a stone.

"Watch out," Mirai yelled suddenly, shocked by what he had just seen. "Those little green tablets were what turned the others into stone!"

"Stone?" Eighteen faltered in confusion. This was all getting slightly complicated, and she wasn't the only one who was now having a lot of difficulty understanding what was going on.

"Is that a challenge, pest?" Marty stepped forward with a neutral face, horrifying Mirai as he realized Marty was talking to _him_. "You think you're far more powerful than me? Oh, don't think so, son of the Prince of the Saiyans. This drug works wonders. I am far happier on the dark side than I've ever been, whining for others' approval and protection on the side of good."

"How do you know? You've only been evil for a few minutes," Mirai shot back, wondering how Marty had known he was Vegita's son. Did Cell and the others tell him while he was half-drugged, or had the drug… 

"You're not yourself, you're under the influence of a shadow that is eating at your soul. And you know that I will stop you no matter what, for you are REALLY starting to irritate me. Can you even fight, for HEAVEN'S SAKE??"

"'Course I can, fool," Marty replied coldly, narrowing his eyes. "As son of the King of Waterville I did not train with weaponry under the master Sindor for nothing."

Mirai stiffened slightly at that name, and Marty smiled at the lavender-haired adolescent's response. "Yes… you know who I'm talking about. So, are we to fight, or no? Or do you need diapers, you pathetic, whimpering babe? From the looks of you, you can't even fight without your mother by your side. Oops! I forgot. She's DEAD! …In your time anyway, but still, she is DEAD, and perhaps it was good that she _was_ slain."

Mirai, in his anger, pulled his sword savagely out of the scabbard that hung on his back, and ran towards Marty, his temper getting the better of him. But Marty just calmly smiled, grabbed the sword that Frieza held right out of his hands, and a silvery sound rang through the air as the swords clashed, shocking Mirai that Marty had been able to block that attack.

"I am a master swordsman and archer, child," the Prince of Waterville mocked, seeing the exploding anger highlighted on Mirai's flushed cheeks. "…For my island rules with the ways of the old, and it is the ancient ways that give us power."

"Well, that makes you less powerful, for I have the ability to attack with energy, while you can't," Mirai replied with a twinge of irritation, suddenly realizing he shouldn't have said that with Cell, Frieza and Garlic standing behind Marty.

The swords clashed again, as Goku, Gohan, Eighteen and Videl leapt out of the way, Marty seemingly maneuvering Mirai to the ground. Mirai grew desperate as he realized that Marty wasn't lying when he had claimed to have learnt the ways of the swordsman and was a master at the blade. Mirai completely abandoned his honor as Marty managed to make him fall on his back, blasting a bright orange energy ball at the island Prince he was dueling with.

However, Marty had not revealed the true extent of his power. He passed the green tablet he held into his other hand that held his sword, and with his newly free hand released a purple beam of energy from his palm, much to the horror of the four Z warriors and Mirai who had been successfully maneuvered onto the ground. The large purple beam swallowed up Mirai's orange ball, and hit Mirai's shoulder, a large bang exploding through the air and smoke flying up from where the beam hit.

Mirai suppressed his scream of pain, as he saw the blood gushing out of his shoulder. To his horror, the next thing he saw was Marty's long, smooth sword, pressed against his neck.

"_I have the ability to attack with energy, while you can't_," Marty mocked, forcing an evil laugh of satisfaction out of the three evil foes behind him. "I advise that you _really_ get to know your foes better, before accusations like that slip your tongue."

In desperation mixed with anger, Mirai slammed the sharp blade from his neck, cursing himself as he deeply cut his hand. But he paid it no heed as he grabbed the little green capsule from Marty's other hand, and slipped it into Marty's mouth with a bleeding hand clamped over it, violently startling Marty who didn't expect it.

Marty tried to shake his attacker free, as he feared for his life. The young Prince's head began to spin as he felt the dissolving tablet run down his throat, and he felt his body going coldly limp… the sword fell out of his hand, and he felt Mirai's hand release him as he fell to the ground. Marty's mouth was open, shaped into a cry of despair, but it never came out. He had already turned to stone.

Horror immediately shot through the Z warriors as Marty turned silver. Their eyes blurred with tears of despair as hundreds of thoughts rushed through all their minds at once. Marty… beautiful, kind, gentle, teasing, bewitching… he was gone, and they could not even remember the final words he'd said to them. Sorrow pained at Videl's heart as she intensely tried to stifle a fierce sob, feeling the strength almost drained from her as she restrained the weakness to fall to her knees.

The three dark ones were also shocked, as Mirai turned a threatening glance that pierced them. Cell narrowed his eyes, grabbed the stone statue of Marty on the ground, and flew like a rocket up the large mountain that bordered the Fields, Frieza and Garlic following disgustedly behind.

Cell angrily flew up the mountain with the stone Prince in his arms, furious at the defeat. He landed at the hidden site at the mountaintop, where their invisible spaceship lay, and felt around thin air for the door, gaining raised eyebrows from Frieza and Garlic at the very mentally unhealthy look.

Cell finally found the door, and entered the invisible-mode ship, the entire ship suddenly becoming visible to him as he entered, although from outside where Frieza and Garlic were, it looked as though Cell walked into thin air and disappeared. Frieza and Garlic shrugged their shoulders and followed behind, hearing the rich, sweet laughter of the beautiful blond maiden that was on the ship with them.

What the two aliens saw as they entered was Cell fuming at the blond one, who was laughing at him and the stone Prince in his arms cruelly. Pilaf cringed as he stood behind the maiden, his bruised and bloody arm finally immobilized with soft white bandages.

"So my soft, kind-hearted, unworthy brother failed in his duty?" the Princess of Waterville purred, her eyes widening with a glint of coldness shining through them. "…Never leave a man to do a woman's job."

To be continued…


	10. Homeless Enchantress

Power, Deception, Lies

Part X

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mirai cried out in pain as he lay on the bed, covered in bandages. Gohan and Videl were very quick to take him back to the village, Eighteen and Goku following behind worriedly, seeing the rapid blood flow that wouldn't stop.

He tried to sit up, but Eighteen pushed him back down onto the bed. "You're badly hurt, Trunks. I think it's best if you lie down for a while."

"No… I can't," he groaned, trying to find a position that wouldn't put pressure on the painful wounds. "I have to go. You'll have to go find the other Z warriors yourself… I can't help you anymore."

"Why?" Goku asked, suddenly turning red as he realized that wasn't what he'd meant to say. "I mean, why must you go before your wounds heal?"

"…This is where we part… there's my time as well as yours, my friends," Mirai explained. "I must protect the lands in my time from the growing darkness plaguing the earth… I'm genuinely sorry, but I must leave."

Mirai was surprised as the four sorrowful pairs of eyes watched him stand up, instead of persisting in making him stay, and realized that they'd understood. Smiling weakly, he put on his Capsule Corps jacket, and with a wave of a hand left down the dirt road with a subtle limp to look for his time capsule, which had been safely hidden around the village area.

Goku finally turned his back to the door and towards the three remaining Z warriors, who flinched slightly at the sorrowful expression on his face.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked worriedly, trying to unlock his father's feelings.

"It's a pity," Goku said sadly, turning an overshadowed face to the ground, "that we had to learn the purpose of the little green tablets by seeing one who has so stolen our hearts fall under a spell of Medusa. Marty- gentle, good, handsome, charming- the royal Prince of an entire island- lost in the handiwork of the dark side. Knowing Cell and the others, maybe they have an antidote to reverse what those tablets have done- but it doesn't matter much to me if we've still lost him through one of the most appalling ways of all."

Videl nodded in agreement, seeing the mourning, weary, sad expressions on the others. She was most worried for Gohan, though- for he seemed the most affected. Considering that in only one day Gohan managed to make close friends with the exquisite Prince, and that he had lent his bed, his clothes and his room to the poor wounded young one- it was understandable that Gohan's eyes almost blurred with an expressionless fog, a shadow from an unknown source seeming to loom over his face.

"I… think I'll go outside for a while," Gohan smiled fakely, walking towards the door. He gave Videl a reassuring look, and explained, "A walk may soothe my grief."

Gohan had always loved the village, seeing that it was built right in the middle of nature. It was covered with grass for miles around, no sign of concrete whatsoever excepting the build of the houses in the village detectable, and a tangy smell from the river nearby never failed to calm a broken heart. It did calm him a little, but his heart was still tearing apart in grief, oblivious to the one who had been watching him for some time.

"Hello," the hidden one finally revealed itself, jumping off a low tree branch. "Are you mourning?"

Gohan was frightened out of his senses for that moment at the voice that unexpectedly came out of nowhere, and almost blasted the person whose recent voice had belonged to. He sighed in relief as he saw that the person was none more than a tall girl, perhaps his age; with extraordinary beauty that emanated past her pleasant, modern-trend clothing. The girl smiled as she noticed Gohan's blatant staring; blushing with a little pride, she waited for an answer with a sweet smile, amused that Gohan hadn't even attempted concealing the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off the radiant beauty.

"Yes… for I have recently lost a friend," Gohan replied in a monotone, hardly paying attention to what he was saying. He skimmed his eyes over the appealing, sensual body of the teenager before him… long, blond hair fell upon her back, shining even at this hour of sundown, she had not a single blemish on her white skin, and her desirable curves were eye-catching… thrilling… very, very breathtaking…

Gohan cleared his throat suddenly as he forced himself to remember Videl, who had been willing to promise him her loyalty in return for his. But there was no harm in looking… or Gohan hoped. Besides, Videl could never take her eyes off Marty whilst he was there… and Gohan did try to suppress his envy, for Marty had grown close to him as a friend. Although revenge, no matter how sweet, should never be the way out.

"Poor, miserable one," the blond girl said sympathetically, in a soft voice which Gohan had never heard but from Marty. What is this current trend with the Z warriors stumbling across beautiful people recently, anyway, Gohan thought.

"Yeah…" he replied, turning a blank face to the sky. "Nothing is ever worth losing a friend. Even if you've known them for only a day… and even if you didn't manage to grow close to them, which I luckily did… a pain present in your heart will at least show that you care."

The girl looked at Gohan with an expression of worry on her face, as she attempted changing the subject. "You live in that there village?"

"Yes," Gohan snapped out of his trance, cursing himself for forgetting his manners as he held out a hand. "Sorry, my name is Gohan. And you are?"

"Cleanthe," the girl smiled, shaking Gohan's hand. "My name is Cleanthe. But please, call me Cleo."

"Pleased to meet you, Cleo," Gohan grinned, feeling a lot more light-hearted now, although guilt passing through him to know it. "What are you doing here, away from civilization? I do not recall anyone else living around this nature-filled area but us villagers, and I do not recall someone I don't know, let alone someone so attractive being a villager."

"Aww, you are so sweet," Cleo laughed, her laughter merry and rich. "I… I've lived here for a while."

Gohan gasped at that, although Cleo gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Gohan. I am happier here than I've ever been. My parents could not support me, but they would not grant me freedom either. So now I've run away, and these fields and clearings are quite nice. Sleeping in the trees are not that bad, I've discovered… unless, of course, your fellow villagers _mind_ a homeless girl persisting around this area."

"No, not at all," Gohan declared, hoping that the villagers _wouldn't_ mind either. "But… how would you live here? What do you eat?"

"Fish, of course. There are plenty in these waters. And look across the river, in the trees- succulent apples and oranges, not on your village's land. I am quite content living here without a home…" A shadow passed over her face, "…For the conditions are better than going back, living with my parents."

"…But you sure don't look like a homeless person."

"Sorry?"

"You look… so pampered," Gohan struggled to find the right words, avoiding offense. "Your clothes. They look so new. You are wearing some makeup although I can see only little, and expensive Swiss hand creams… I can smell it, for my friend's wife uses some," Gohan stated, thinking of Eighteen.

Cleo stiffened at that, not knowing how to respond. "I… I stole these clothes."

"Ah…" Gohan blushed, a blanket of pity sweeping over him. "How did you survive the recent monsoon, then?"

"Trees," Cleo answered quickly, before Gohan even finished asking that question. "I… was… in the trees. Climbed up a really high tree before the rain started… I survived."

"You got wet, still?" Gohan grinned mischievously.

Cleo raised an eyebrow at the nineteen-year-old, who struggled to suppress his laughter. "Yes, I did, silly one. Despite the number of leaves on the trees people usually get wet when they go out into the rain, unless they have an umbrella. Anyway, this was a very interesting meeting. Will you sit with me and tell me about yourself?"

"Sure," Gohan replied softly, as the blond beauty plopped herself down onto the feathery grass and motioned for the teen to come seat himself next to her. Gohan did so, catching his breath seeing that her luscious curves were emphasized even more as she sat leaning back with her arms behind her, supporting her. Her long hair, the flowing waterfall of golden honey, cascaded behind and appeared to adorn the tasteful body, seeming to linger even as she tilted her head backwards, the whisked movement almost making it flutter. The distinct light of her splendor seemed to shimmer from her soul, which Gohan had not seen since he had laid eyes on Marty.

Cleo smiled when she saw that Gohan was staring at her again, and shifted her head upright once more, before inclining it forward with a sweet grin, a naughty, seductive hint seeming to hide behind it. She appeared to like the way he gazed at her, Gohan mused, although he did try to hide it, and often it didn't work. Blood instantly rushed to Cleo's cheeks at the very sight of Gohan's tender, attentive gaze; he seemed to favor her, especially with the slight expression of coy fondness embedded in the gaze. Their eyes were locked together for a few moments, both pulses rapid and faces flushing, before Cleo broke the line that seemed to have been created by their fixed eyes, turning her gaze away.

"So Gohan," Cleo spoke up, her eyes still turned away. "How old are you? Do you still attend school?"

"…Nineteen. University."

"Ah. You must be an intelligent one," she teased, as if they were old friends. A silence occurred then, and Gohan began to gain a sudden discomfort of the conversation. Why does she ask him about his life, and then not tell him about hers?

"How old are you?" Gohan asked curiously, to see what her reply would be, or if she would actually _reply_. Although she could see that they were about the same age… maybe older, maybe younger than the other, he longed to test her security.

Cleo froze, and hesitated in her answer, taking time to do so. "I… I cannot say," she replied at last, a regretful look coming forth from her eyes. "…There have been many things which have befallen the past. Many a circumstance has brought grief and sorrow to me- even eventually forcing me here, without a roof over my head. I should not have even told you my name, I just realized- but that has already been brought about, and there is naught I could do about it."

Gohan nodded instantly and turned away, feeling a slight stab of hurt that she didn't trust him, even though he knew that there was a reason- they only met fifteen minutes ago. Cleo looked at him with an expression of regret, and sighed. "Forgive me, I mean no offense, but trust is very priceless these days. Although I am not the one to speak… for I saw you grieving earlier. Would you like to confide in me?"

"No," Gohan spoke honestly, feigning a smile that he did not truly feel. "I believe I will be fine. Besides, what is a life to lament for eternity- there is no purpose in that."

With that he stood, turning to leave. But before he could, Cleo spoke again, making him flinch for he thought she did not like him. "Gohan… I want to express my gratitude that you had come to befriend me even during your time of mourning- I appreciate that you had put aside time for me," she uttered gently, feeling a little downhearted by the truth that he was a little wounded.

"It is quite alright," he replied gently as he turned his head back, feeling a little less hurt from the obvious attempts that Cleo was trying to apologize.

"I like you," she beamed divinely, speaking truthfully. "Will you ever see me again?"

"Of course," Gohan reassured, delighted that she had asked. "I come out often. And thanks, not many people like me."

"I doubt that," Cleo shook an accusing finger. Gohan smirked slyly, raised a hand in farewell and promptly left the scene.

Cleo eyed the youthful, athletic back moving away, vanishing from sight. As soon as he had, she stood as well and strode to the nearest tree, resting a head against it, touching a white, sleek hand to her luscious lips whilst caressing the smooth trunk with the other. As she did a smile formed on her radiant face, eventually elevating into a soft laugh of satisfaction not audible to anyone or anything around her.

"He likes me…"

To be continued…

Author's Note:

To those who are unclear as to how to pronounce Cleo's full name (which I'm sure is none of you) Cleanthe is pronounced Klee-an-thee (The _th_ in Cleanthe pronounced as the _th_ in 'thing').

Remember to review! Just one review can make me love you for eternity!

Love, Fëaruin


	11. Concealment uncovered

Power, Deception, Lies

Part XI

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Waterville Princess watched silently, her eyes narrowing heartlessly as Garlic brought forward a clay flask and poured water unhurriedly over Marty's stone body. In the dawn of the morning a venomous smile expanded across her face as Marty's grey form began to return to normal flesh and blood with the antidote of liquid; a choked gasp escaped from the young Prince as his immaculate magnificence was reincarnated, making him clumsily fall to the ground in bewilderment.

Cell and Frieza stood on either side of Cleo, and Pilaf stood next to Frieza, as their eyes glinted with an evil so immeasurable that their gaze was almost poison to any who met it at that very instant. Marty coughed and weakly tried to stand, his thoughts filled with astonishment as he tried to recollect everything that had happened the past few days, and seeing five pairs of feet firm on the ground before him immediately stood up, slightly embarrassed at the way he was dripping from the water that was streaming down his clothes.

Marty's eyes narrowed furiously, although still maintaining his faultless splendor, as soon as he realized to whom the feet belonged; the memory he'd lost when he was half-drugged was immediately regained as he recalled what the Dark Foes had done to him.

"You… _serpent_," Marty almost spat, his gaze locked with Cell's. "How dare you push me off the ship and into the monsoon flood. I could've drowned, you half-witted FOOLS! If I wanted to destroy the Z warriors myself I could've done so without the help of you simpletons! I have embarrassed myself and my kin by turning up soiled at the door of one who is potentially lower and less powerful than I! I am the Prince of Waterville, and _who_ are _you_, Cell? NOBODY!!"

Cell just grinned, understanding the anger of the youth. "You must forgive me, my Lord Martius. I did not mean to destroy the Z warriors before torturing them anyway. But look on the bright side; we still have almost all the Z warriors in our grip, all made of stone. In a matter of days if they do not come into contact with any liquid they will be permanently adamantine."

Marty resisted the urge to dash forward and whack Cell hard in the face; besides, it was against his standards, and as a Prince he solely refused to betray them. He took one look at the stupid grins that the four oafs were presenting and threw his arms up in utter frustration; and was about to storm away when his eyes caught the sinister glance of the charming blond girl standing with the ignoramus dolts. He froze as he remembered the visions he'd had before the cave of Dragon Fields; the stunning, blond girl who seemed to have owned his respect and love in these visions stood before him, he realized, as memories of his distant, forgotten past flooded back to him. Although she looked a lot more corrupted than in his visions, he mused.

"Cleanthe," Marty uttered, turning his face solemnly to the ground. Cleo grimaced instantly, sympathetically walking forward to her drenched brother, encircling a slim and tender arm around him lovingly.

"Aren't we for the better?" she smiled reflectively at him, caressing his smooth cheek affectionately. "Remember that time when we were afraid of Evil and would hasten our flights and approaches with fear whenever Evil reared its ugly head? Well, look at us now, Brother. We are the incarnate corruption, and we can look at other Evils in the face and _they_ would cower in fear."

Marty turned a grave expression back at his sister, ignoring everything she'd just said. "…So," he stated neutrally. "What have you been accomplishing whilst I was gone?"

Cleo flushed, immediately releasing her brother from her embrace, the physical soothing sympathy. "Well… I have been out to scrutinize the Z warriors, and I believe I have earned the respect for one of them…"

"Who is that?" Marty asked interestedly.

"Gohan," Cleo smirked. "To be perfectly honest I am not actually using his friendship just to the advantage of our malice."

Cleo walked away to get a towel, trying to avoid her brother's responsive gaze. He did as he thought his sister wanted, remaining silent, although breaking it as soon as Cleo returned, draping the obtained towel over his saturated shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Marty questioned once more, narrowing his eyes at what he suspected she might be about to say.

Cleo eyed Marty once more, although afterwards immediately averting the gaze. "I… I've fallen for him."

Marty exploded with a forceful, sarcastic roar of laughter, from it deriving a hidden urge to shake his sister's shoulders and make her realize what a fool she was.

"My sweet sister," he feigned repose, telling himself over and over in his mind to resist the impulse to slap her into sense. "May I remind you that he has a girlfriend, a teenage brat at that, but still a sweetheart nonetheless. May I also remind you that five minutes ago you were telling me what bliss we can achieve from malevolence, rancor and wrongdoings, and now YOU, one of the 'Evil' ones, dares to declare straightforwardly in my very presence that you have fallen for one of the worthless GOOD!!! I hope you perceive that the only thing that is keeping me from slaughtering you here and now is that you are my undeserving, nauseating, LOVESICK NUISANCE OF A SISTER!!!"

The four Dark Foes sneered, low laughter becoming audible from them, making Cleo flinch slightly at her brother's harsh words. However, she turned a calm gaze back at him, understanding how and why he was so furious, and turned to leave the ship.

"The rest do not matter," She tried not to look at the four goons who were making fun of her, her heart filling with shame. "I only want one youth, and one youth would not affect all our plans. You can have the rest of the warriors. But if you will let me keep one, for myself, I can take him to wherever he will not make me betray the side of Evil."

"Yes, you do that," Marty stated sarcastically, storming off much to the humor of the other four, who continued jeering and ridiculing the Princess. Cleo sighed, nodded to herself with understanding of her brother who did not understand _her_, and promptly left the spaceship without any facial expression of guilt or regret visible.

*****

"May the heavens protect him always," Goku murmured, as he tied a white satin ribbon around the tree in front of him. "…Marty, Prince of Waterville."

He, along with Eighteen, Videl and Gohan, bowed their heads prayerfully as they released their bottled grief. After a minute of silence they left the river one by one, each trying to conceal the bitter tears that were released.

Videl placed a hand on Gohan's arm in understanding, as she watched him trying to fight back his tears. Gohan smiled, traces of sorrow almost completely vanishing, and squeezed the hand on his arm as a gesture of gratitude, watching silently as Videl instantly left, leaving him alone.

Gohan remained in silence for a moment, gazing at the white ribbon that was raised from where it hung in the breeze. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned around in surprise to see Cleo's great worry, her slim eyebrows slanted anxiously.

"I thought you said that it was not a life to lament for eternity," she said softly, deeply piercing his fogged, sorrowful gaze.

"I know," Gohan replied. "But until I mourn, I believe I will not live my life the same way just yet."

"This friend of yours must be very close to you…" Cleo's face was overshadowed suddenly as she thought of Marty. "I'm sure the two of you cared for each other very much."

"To be honest, I hardly knew him," Gohan feigned laughter, although it sounded fake and weak nevertheless.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each thinking of Marty. Gohan imagined his smile, his innocence… and his eyes instantly fogged again with grief. Cleo thought of his weakness and his savagery, his care and hate towards her… and she immediately walked away from the scene, although not meaning to leave Gohan alone.

"Wait!" he said, hastening after her. "Where are you going?"

"Away from anything that will remind me of the turmoil that I have gone through in the past," she said gravely, looking into his eyes that gazed back deeply. Such anguish was shining in her eyes, Gohan perceived… she must have experienced a pain more terrible than he had. Although he could not imagine anything more painful than losing a friend… maybe she lost her parents, or an actual friend who had stood by her for more than a mere day. He cursed himself for considering his pain over others', and immediately embraced her, desiring more than anything that she would forget her remorse.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Gohan asked gently, wiping the tears away with his soft hand. Cleo shook her head and smiled, walking away from the embrace, as much as she enjoyed it.

"Nay," she replied. "You are right, it is not a life to lament for eternity. I am better here and now than I will ever be back in the past. But let us speak no more of this, for I can see that it only brings us both grief. Will you spend some time with me?"

Gohan nodded, and they both sat down on the grass, speaking of things that had happened in the past. Cleo seemed to radiate with glowing happiness the more they conversed, which pleased Gohan greatly. Taking her mind off whatever had caused her so much anguish in the past was also helping Gohan take his mind of Marty's loss; although he forgot that the Dark Foes could easily have had an antidote and used it to restore him.

Gohan laughed as Cleo described to him what had happened a long time ago, when she and her brother and cousins were out playing, and her mother had come out to look for them. As a result it turned into a game of race and hide-and-seek, and her mother ended up getting her hair caught on a branch of a magnolia tree. It was a mischievous joke as a child, but now it was simply something to look back to, a memory to cherish.

"…Why do you never desire to speak of your parents?" Gohan finally asked what had been plaguing his mind for some time.

Cleo smiled at him. "It is because it was from what happened with them that I have lost my trust for other people. I now trust you a lot more, Gohan. I can say almost everything now without hesitation- I am eighteen years old."

Gohan's face lit up with a large grin, as he squeezed the shoulder of the girl seated in front of him. Again a little voice in his mind chorused that he was to remember Videl, and not betray the promises they'd exchanged. But again the other half of his mind sang that there was no harm in mere friendship, and although the blond goddess before him was remarkably appealing, Gohan was not _that_ devious in his relationships… or so he hoped.

"I must go now, Cleo," he grinned, happy with their conversation. "My family is waiting for me, and besides, there are some things that we must discuss for at the moment there is a family situation that is yet to be resolved. But I'm happy, and I should like to see you again."

Cleo beamed instantly to hear that, and joy sang in her soul to hear that claim. "How about tonight, at sundown? As you know I'm always free, but are you?"

"Indeed," Gohan said immediately, although unsure as to if the other three would actually approve of him going off after sundown to meet some girl, particularly Videl. "By the way, let me tell you something that I've been meaning to say, but did not even when the time was presented to me the first time we met. I like you."

"Thanks," Cleo laughed, mocking Gohan's words. "Not many people like me."

"I very much doubt that," Gohan shook an accusing finger, and they both laughed merrily. For the first time in the past two days they were both genuinely happy, and Cleo rose to gently kiss Gohan on the cheek, before leaving the scene to climb one of the trees. As Gohan walked away, still slightly dazed by the kiss, there was only one thing on both their minds: their agreement and promise to meet that night.

To be continued…

Author's note:

To all that love Gohan and Videl couplings, worry not! Nothing drastic is going to happen… *cough*yet*cough*

I'm not really that cruel of an author [I hope…] and if anything serious happens that will make any of you readers want to strangle me, I promise I can make amends.

Keep up the reviews! Please? *Innocent face*

Luv always… Fëaruin


	12. The promised night

Author's Note:

I've been meaning to do this but I've been forgetting since I've typed up most of my chapters already and have been forgetting to edit them and add A/N etc…

VegetaGokuLover, thanks SO much for reviewing. Do you know, you're the only one who's actually reviewing at will. No one else is reviewing and despite your very flattering comments about being a good author, I am beginning to doubt that thought and lose hope and inspiration of this story due to lack of readers. I'll continue this story although the inspiration is low just because practically only you keep it alive.

Matt :) a.k.a. dbzchiksrule, thanks for your reviews sweetheart. However your reviews aren't really reviews if you really have a think about it… considering you talk about Tour de France and anything else BUT this story! *pouts*

Tongtongtong a.k.a. vkay, thanks for being a consistent reviewer and reader of my story. Unlike Mattie up there :( you actually read my story and take interest in it! One day someone will also read and review your stories with loyalty as you have done mine. Faith _does_ precede the miracle, and my blessings be to you for making a very lost and weary author happy!

Love, Fëaruin

Power, Deception, Lies

Part XII

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan, having slipped out of the house which sheltered also Eighteen and Videl, plodded through the mud having not yet dried up from the recent monsoon. His training boots squelched as he stepped through the puddles, making him flinch; he loved to be clean, and just looking down at his boots now, it was enough to make him hang his head in hopelessness.

He carried a lantern with him as he walked to the wooden bridge and crossed the river which was close to the village; his heart pounding at the thought and desire of their meeting. However, Gohan was determined not to betray his honor; he had grown exceedingly fond of Cleo in the hours they'd talked together, and he could not deny that he desired her, but he was kind-hearted and no deceiver in relationships. He would not ever betray Videl's promises, not even for Cleo, for if he did, he would only be as bad as those that he had ever fought against. However much he adored her, he knew he could do little more than look, and he intended to keep it that way.

Gohan saw a blond head in the distance, and smiled. His steps quickened immediately, and Cleo turned around as she heard his footsteps, and grinned. Gohan strode up to her, and set down the lantern, before whisking Cleo up as a mischievous prank, their laughter loud as he swung her around, Cleo almost screaming in fright and excitement at the same time.

"Release me!" Cleo gasped in alarm and delight, holding on tightly to Gohan's shoulders.

Gohan stopped, and nodded. "Well, as you wish," he stated with feigned neutrality, letting her go. For any other situation Cleo would have landed perfectly on the grass, for even as a Princess she had the ability to climb trees; but from a little daze and giddiness from being spun around she fell over slightly clumsily, rolling over to recline on her back, releasing her laughter in little breathless puffs.

Gohan sat next to her, wearily releasing bouts of laughter as well, as he also almost fell to the ground. Cleo sat up, grinning sweetly, and it was then that Gohan realized something very questionable.

"New clothes again?" Gohan furrowed his eyebrows, noticing how nice she smelt.

Cleo froze, and instantly created a lie on the very spot. "My… brother came into town, and he provided me with some of my requirements," she hesitated, as the lies slipped uneasily past her teeth. "Although I may not be, he is rich, and successful."

"So…" Gohan looked away, feeling a little hurt. "…You're leaving?"

"Oh, not at all," She voiced in alarm. "He only came to see if there was anything I needed. He is an independent person, and works only alone. He does not need, nor does he desire, for his worthless little sister to shadow him and only be a nuisance."

"But you're eighteen years old," Gohan protested, "How could you be a bother to him? If he is the one who thinks that way, then I don't think he's half as smart as he thinks he is."

Cleo almost giggled as she thought of Marty. "No, only I do so. I love him greatly, for he is caring, and wonderful, and kind-hearted…" Cleo's voice broke slightly on the last word, as a shadow loomed over her face.

"Cleo?" Gohan asked, a little worried.

"I'm fine," she reassured, feigning a smile. "It's just… these issues of family and trust do not only involve my parents."

"I see," Gohan nodded, staring into her shining eyes. Whatever had occurred between her and her parents and her brother was not something he should be meddling with, he knew, for it would only make the problem worse. And besides, Cleo already clearly stated beforehand that she desired not to talk about it, so Gohan, stuck in his place, really didn't have any right to ask her what was wrong.

After a few minutes of silence, Cleo outwardly stated what had been pestering her mind for some time now. "Gohan…" she faltered, "Are you with someone?"

Gohan flinched, for he had dreaded that question. He had thought about it happening for some time, although he never thought it would actually occur. Hoping against hope he did not want Cleo to like him any less just because he was already promised to someone else; although he knew that any in their right mind would respect such a situation, and any who were not would probably lash out at him with their hatred. Although he knew Cleo, even for only several days now, not to be anything like that. To him she was tender, and good-natured, and had a heart of gold… although at the time he did not know the real truth.

"…Yeah, I am," he hesitated, turning his head to the ground as he picked at a blade of grass.

Cleo already knew that he was with Videl from what Marty had described, and she expected him to admit that anyway, but nonetheless a pain surged through her heart as he said so. She feigned a smile, although her heart shattered into microscopic fragments, as she never showed her pain. 

"That's fine," she smiled sweetly, effectively masking her true feelings. "I respect that. I was just a little curious."

"You do?" Gohan realized what that meant to him, as he hugged Cleo thankfully, being surprised that he'd felt her a friend at so soon a time. "I thought… I anticipated you not to," he flushed suddenly, however, as that was not what he was intending to say.

"Now why would you think that? I am not as evil as you think," she lied, although not feeling any more light-hearted than she was before, as she pretended a jest. "As a friend, I must learn to respect the circumstances of others. I am not envious, or devious, or cruel in disdain…" the shadow that consistently loomed over her face returned.

Gohan was clearly worried about Cleo now, for she seemed to have many inner pains that she refused to talk to him about. More than anything at that precise moment the only thing he desired was that she would be happy, that she could forget all her troubles, that all paths would turn the right way so she could return home to where she could be cared for by her family once more… but that now seemed almost impossible. Her heart seemed scarred for eternity, although he was not meant to speak, as he did not even know what troubled her.

Cleo really did not need this rejection now, no matter how gentle it was, and even though she knew it was right, and noble… and honorable. However, her tainted heart was starting to experience the first chains of anger, as she fought back the hunger to lash out at him, as Gohan had thought before.

She was sad that all of this happened to her, but she could not understand why it occurred _only_ to her, and she did not crave anything more than to release her anger in the most terrifying ways she could imagine. She was furious because she had a corrupted heart and a gloom-contaminated soul, and yet she could not do anything, she could not hurt Gohan either mortally nor verbally, and she was torn between her excessive lust for evil and her longing for Gohan. She loved her overshadowed heart, and hated it. She was also torn between her admiration for Gohan and yet her hatred of him; he was so good to her, but he was too _good_, and her wickedness would not rest until that was not acceptable. She scorned him for being so loyal to his honor, and for making a promise with one who was nowhere near as attractive as she, and she hated her more, and devised small visions of them suffering her wrath in her fury.

She would tie Videl to a stake, and flog her until she bled to death. Then she would release her and stab her in the places where it would hurt her the most, and sever her limbs and burn her until the smoke suffocated every living thing in the area that was pure and unspoiled. The ashes she would scatter in the depths of the sea, in which it would infect the water, and poison all forms of life in it that was created by good and knew not of any such thing as evil.

She then thought of Gohan. When he cries bitterly of his wretched girlfriend's death, Cleo would torment him in the most gruesome ways possible, scanning images in her head as to which may be the best and most painful way to torture him. Without killing him she would impale him as many times as she desired with something small, like scissors, and wash away the wounds with acid. She would afterwards burn him alive as she had Videl, although instead of being the way she wanted it to be, the vision reflected something that should be. As Gohan let out agonizing cries while the fire devoured him, in her vision Cleo suddenly rushed to put out the fire. She then sat and wept, and Gohan, being so forgiving slowly approached her with what little strength remained in him and embraced her, merciful to her mistakes.

Out of her vision, Cleo furiously stood and screamed, in the thought that she was still having a vision. However, she was not, and a worried Gohan immediately shook her shoulders, not understanding what had happened to Cleo to have made her suddenly scream so frighteningly, and yelled her name loudly in slight panic. It was even more frightful that a shadow seemed to possess her, and even Gohan could see so; her clear blue eyes darkened almost to black, through the rest of her face turned cold and white, whiter than even before. A sharp wind seemed to surround her body as her agonizing cries deepened, making in the mind her hair fly and darken like shadows had stained her hair; and in the dead of the darkness all nightly creatures that heard her scream flew away in dread.

"Snap out of it, Cleo!" he cried desperately, horror filling him at the way she shook violently and continued to scream as if a great pain achieved from bitter anger had filled her. Gohan was, in fact, so terrified at the eerie scream that he hadn't thought that she had done so straight after he had mentioned that he was already seeing someone.

Slowly, Cleo tired of her screams, and heard Gohan's distant voice urging her to wake. Gradually the image before her eyes vanished, and she saw the look of horror and fright upon Gohan's handsome features. Slowly too did Gohan relax, seeing that Cleo had awakened from what eerie images gripped her mind, and Cleo turned his face away from Gohan, a small smile adorning her face.

"Forgive me," she whispered, once more heavenly and beautiful, and no longer dreadful. "From the evils of the world that have torn my family apart in the past, a little of it still lies with me. I am still to discover the perils of the future… I know not even now who I am, who I can be. Where I sleep now, in the trees, I am no one."

Gohan looked at her solemnly, worry gripping him again. He did not understand what she just said, and if she were honest to say so, she didn't either. For without realization- or in fact with little realization- she hated Cell, she hated Garlic and Pilaf and Frieza and loved them at the same time, just like she lusted for and go to all lengths to evade evil. She loved them because they were dark and perfect, and had never any rules in anything they did. It excited her, for she wanted to rule a world where no regulations exist, and she could do whatever she desired, to corrupt, and destroy.

Yet she hated them for bringing this world upon her because she wanted freedom and love, and someone to share it with. Cleo knew also that the story she consistently told Gohan of being separated from her parents by circumstances beyond her control was no lie to cover her evil identity at all, it was purely honest, and she also hated the four Dark Foes for sundering the family to her that was once blessed and blissful. These cold lands that had no rules were preventing her from achieving it. She knew well that Gohan had a great heart, filled with care and gift, and if she were corrupted by the darkness she lusted for he would never take her. So it is a dilemma that she faced between the young boy she enamored, and the shadows she desired.

Cleo did not perceive also that although her heart had been infected by the dark liquid which tainted the kind and gentle souls of she and Marty, something was definitely amiss. For in the midst of all greed for evil and wrong, she had managed to fall for the most innocent boy amidst the Earth's most powerful warriors, which really highlighted a flaw. She knew that she had a very strong soul, one that could not be corrupted by anything. But apparently she had been overcome by the dark liquid, although there was little hope left.

"Cleo?" Gohan called, noticing her eyes blur over as though she was deep in the lands of thought.

Cleo looked back at him, her eyes shining. "No… I was wrong. I guess it may be true as they say; faith precedes the miracle."

Although Gohan didn't know it, the shine in her eyes had been dishonest, and her heart pained with her yearning for wickedness. In her mind, Cleo did not want to give up one desire of her heart for another. Besides, she was corrupted in the mind and so whatever she can do to achieve them both will lead still to one honesty; her iniquity.

For the root of her heart was now black, and whatever she wanted, she must have.

To be continued…


	13. Starlit dance

Power, Deception, Lies

Part XIII

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What, on the green grass and the firm soil of this Earth, is she DOING?!" Marty cried in frustration, shoving Frieza aside as he gazed into the crystal waters that mirrored the image of Gohan and Cleo speaking quietly together. Marty almost ungracefully shrieked in anger and swept up the large black fabric next to him, covering the dish of crystal waters with it, believing that if he saw any more he would be sick.

Cell smirked at that response. Even with a heart filled with evil, Cell knew well that Marty dearly loved his sister at all costs, wishing that she were back here by his side, doing whatever wrongs they'd desired. "Well, Marty," Cell taunted, "Look on the bright side?or in our case, the dark. At least she's still the way she's meant to be, nonetheless of her folly with falling for one who sides for the good of the Universe, a teenage brat."

"A teenage brat who killed me twice, at that," Garlic muttered, interrupting their conversation.

Marty ignored Garlic. "It matters not, you ignoramus fool! She, my sister who has the potential to be crowned the Queen of all evil, who makes great evil of all other forms bow down before her, who destroys as though there is no tomorrow, has fallen for an innocent," Marty shuddered, unable to complete the statement, before he continued. "That is betrayal. I swear that she should not do this unless she is willing to pay dearly for her deeds."

"The Queen of All Evil?" Frieza mocked with slight envy, for hardly anyone has ever crowned _him_ the King, whilst it was true that even Marty hailed his sister as though she were the greatest power that exists in the Universe. "Well, you know what this means, then. It is a good thing that she will betray us, for even _I_ am beginning to tire desperately of her and her dominant ways. Yet she is not dominant enough that we may be able to do what we desire with the world because she is off loitering around with someone who teams with the good of the Earth! Let us say this; this _Queen of All Evil_ should be stripped of her "rank", I will turn permanently to stone all the other Z warriors, and rule as _King_."

The others turned to him and raised an eyebrow, but this time Frieza did not heed that mockery, and he stared at them with eyes shining in his wickedness. "The day comes near when the stone warriors will remain eternally so. But before then, I know that my combat with a certain blond android will come to pass."

* * * * *

Gohan and Cleo sat together, neither knowing what to say to the other.

In the past week gentle drizzles of rain had fallen, adorning the leaves of the surrounding trees with dew that shone in the moonlight. The fall was cold, and warm red and orange leaves were beginning to gather beneath the trees in damp mounds, as were the dying fruit that had arrived at the fullness of their age. It was obvious that poor Cleo had been outside in the cold, for drops of rain and dew from the trees ornamented her hair, shining like minute stars, looking so pure any who laid eyes upon her would think that it had been woven into her hair naturally. The water in her long, blond hair filled Gohan's heart with a twinge of love and desire, and he looked away, his face flushing a deep red.

Gohan hardly knew Cleo; they'd only just recently met. But with what he knew of her so far he was so certain that this young maiden was easily loved, and was a heart-stealer; she was gentle towards him, and patient, and her body was exceedingly appealing, so attractive that Gohan did not understand why she was an outcast. Although he tried to deny it, he knew for sure that he desired her; he loved her, and it was no matter the way that it was not meant to be.

He didn't want it to be this way. He didn't want to be in love with Cleo when his heart already belonged to Videl. But it was difficult not to. Cleo was kind in her heart, and _so_ beautiful. Gohan did not perceive at that moment why she was so attractive, for he did not yet see from their similarity that Cleo was directly related to Marty.

"Is there nothing you would say to me?" Cleo asked gently.

Gohan flinched. "Sorry, there are many thoughts clouding my mind. Cleo, I may have to go now, before someone notices that I am gone and worries for me."

"No, do not leave!" she pleaded. "Stay with me, for I am lonesome."

"I cannot, as much as I would like to," Gohan stood. "It is already very late, and I am tired out. I could see you in the morning."

"Why in so much rush to go? Afraid your girlfriend will catch you or something?" Cleo said with a hint of coldness. Gohan gaped a little at that, for he had not expected such a bold statement. But nevertheless, he smiled and sat down again, making Cleo smile also.

"Now that's the Gohan that I like," she drawled, wriggling towards him.

Another brief silence occurred, until Cleo noticed that Gohan was shivering from the cold. At first she was very angry, cursing him for having yet another excuse not to stay with her until morning. But then she realized exactly what a cruel thought that was, and smiling she stood, pulling the boy up by his arms.

"Will you dance with me, Gohan?" she asked with a smile that caught his breath. Grinning, he agreed and reached for her hands, wondering at the beautiful smile that adorned her already lovely face. He had seen a smile that beautiful somewhere before, though he could not remember when, or where... 

Gohan's arms encircled Cleo's slender waist, whose arms wrapped themselves around his neck. For a while as they danced in the grassy clearing, their gazes locked and a smile still present, a soft, caring smile. And all of a sudden a thought returned to Gohan's mind...

=FLASHBACK=

"Dance with me!" A younger Videl giggled, pulling a little harshly on Gohan's arm. The boy groaned, trying to pull away from her.

"I don't wanna dance! I don't know _how to_ dance!" he complained, trying to writhe his arm free. But Videl would not relinquish her grip, continuing her childish giggles and satisfied with her cruel torture.

"Okay, I'll show you," she smirked, "but if I lead, I'll have to be the boy."

"Oh, please don't."

"Now, you're meant to put your arms here..."

"LET ME GO!" Gohan seethed, trying to avoid her. But Videl merely laughed, and pulled on his arm again.

"What is so frightening about dancing? Scaredy-cat. If you'd learn you'd actually enjoy it a lot more, rather than complain everyday that you can't do something!"

"Fine!" he grabbed her hands and danced with her with a lot of steam, making the dance strong and powerful. Not noticing as they were so engrossed in their dance, soon the crowd of dancers around them turned their eyes to them, watching the quaint yet convincing pair of dancers. As the final cadence of the song was struck, Gohan was about to storm away when a roar of applause echoed around them, and struck by awe all he could do was smile and bow as Videl elbowed him in his back.

=END FLASHBACK=

It wasn't like that now. It wasn't full of energy and annoyance, with steam coming out of his ears. Cleo was gentle, and her movements soft, very like a cat. Beneath the stars her hair seemed to gleam more golden than before, so that it looked truly gold instead of blond. The waterfall of honey moved together as she danced and shimmered so even silver was seen sparkling in her hair. Her arms were white, _so_ white, that in the darkness she seemed to bring an Inner Light that challenged the night.

Cleo looked at Gohan and began to wonder how such an evil one as herself could fall for one who was so kind of heart. Marty was right; she _was_ insane. But he was so handsome and strong, and it seemed like he'd known exactly how to dance. Though the thought bubbled within her at what experience he may have had, she tried to forget it all, and enjoy the moment while she still could.

They seemed to dance only a while, before Cleo stopped her gentle movements and gazed into the face of the young one who had stolen her heart. Their pulses seemed to quicken, with the excitement that surrounded them both, as they looked openly into each other's eyes. And then, she did exactly what she had secretly wished and planned for so long. She caressed his face, and moving just a little closer, she kissed him.

Gohan was surprised and pleased, but also shocked. Though he kissed her back for a while, he felt himself being taunted by guilt as he pulled away. "Cleo, I'm seeing someone, and you _knew_ that."

"So?" she whispered seductively, moving closer to him once more. "I know you want this. Why try to avoid it?"

"I thought better of you, Cleo," Gohan uttered, immediately trudging back to the direction of the village. "I know it was my mistake too but you had this all planned out, didn't you? This is why you asked me to dance."

"You can't accuse me of that," she replied coldly, following him. "You did not respond the first few moments that I kissed you. I thought that you did not mind, and besides, I believed that _we_ have grown far closer than you have with that wench of a girlfriend!"

"Do not call her such a name!" Gohan hissed, shooing her away. "Look, I'm sorry this has happened, but I can't see you anymore. I don't _want_ to see you anymore..."

"Why not?!" Cleo steamed, grabbing his arm.

Gohan sighed, and wriggled his arm free. "Because I don't want to destroy what Videl and I have, Cleo. I may like you very much, but I am not one who uses people and Videl had won my heart before I met you. It's not that I do not like you that I want not to see you again, I like you very much. But I do not want to be tempted to go against what I believe is right."

"You fool!" Cleo screamed. "If you did not desire me you'd have pulled back before I could've kissed you at all. You desire me, you love me and I KNOW IT!!!"

"...No, Cleo. I dont," he called back, stomping through the mud and grass. The air seemed so cold at that moment, and the rain so unforgiving... 

But hardly was that the worst part of the night, for Gohan reached the village two minutes later. Wiping his feet on the doormat to the house he shared with Eighteen, Krillin and Videl, he was about to open the door when he realized that it was already open. Cursing himself for not noticing before, he was afterwards about to step in when he was shocked by a figure that stood there.

"Videl?" he questioned softly, seeing her silhouette in the darkness of the hallway. After a few suspenseful, silent seconds Videl calmly walked forward to him, cheeks streaming with tears, and slapped him hard before running away to her room and slamming the door.

To be continued...


End file.
